


The Eyes Have it

by LadiAnnBlack



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Emotion trauma, F/M, I own nothing but, Mention of Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, Mention of Narcissa Malfoy, The OC - Freeform, The Sorting Hat, With my own little twist, makes a brief appearance - Freeform, mention of Ladi-Ann's Parents, mention of Lily and James Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiAnnBlack/pseuds/LadiAnnBlack
Summary: No one has ever started school so late. No one has ever had classes outside of their house. No one has ever had to hide who they were....well almost no one. Most of all no one has every made Harry Potter's heart beat so fast.Until her.Ladi-Ann has enrolled into Hogwarts at the beginning of her third year. She has secrets that will change not only her life but, the lives of those around her. While trying to stay one step ahead of it all--without upsetting the natural course of things--she has something important she must do. Someone important she must meet and Harry Potter is the last complication she needs. In fact he's the last person she wants to have contact with. Too bad he has apart of her fate and no matter what you can't really change fate can you?





	1. You Have Greatness in You

**Author's Note:**

> So this kind of closely follows the book with some minor and major tweaks so it fits with what I need to happen. 
> 
> I own nothing but, my OC's Ladi-Ann, Jinx, Silver and Ladi-Ann's Parents. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling. 
> 
>  
> 
> I know at some point a question of character likeness will come up but, meh Laissez les bon temps rouler!

A student starting in their third year, as was the case with Ladi-Ann, was highly unusual and never done before. Dumbledore stared at the documents before him and stroked his beard in thought what would possess the Malfoy’s to keep the girl out of Wizarding school for so long? Private tutors could only go so far there was still so much to be learned and it could only be learnt at a Wizarding school “Do you understand how unusual this is?” he asked looking up at her to find her watching him. It surprised him and he was rarely surprised. She hadn’t looked up at him once since their initial introduction. The way she made herself seem so small made it that much easier to forget she was around. However, the moment you noticed her she was imprinted in your mind. Dumbledore sensed a great deal of magic in her and saw a world of wonder in her future. This only made him wonder more why her Aunt and Uncle waited? “Yes sir, however I hope it is alright” she said barely above a whisper before looking back down at her clasped hands. Ladi-Ann didn’t want to cause trouble for anyone but, she had to be able to attend Hogwarts now. It was something she had waited so long for. She could tell he was confused about what to do and that made her nervous having read a lot about the man she knew not much could throw him for a loop. If anything he was more astute than most thought possible, he even remembered she was in the room something that wasn’t typical when she was in the presence of adults. That alone made the fact that he could be confused concerning to her “Oh there is no problem at all Miss Snow in fact it is a joyous thing to have you here I was just pondering where to place you” he muttered glancing down at her papers once more she was smart and possessed strong magic any house would be all the better with her gracing its walls.

It struck Ladi-Ann as odd that he’d said that when she knew it was not his choice where she went in fact it was really up to her “Is there not a hat that decides these things?” she spoke softly puzzled causing him to smile at her “You are quite right my dear. You are quite right” his smile seemed to grow wider then before her eyes the ‘Sorting Hat’ appeared he stood and walked around until he was behind her “Well let’s see what is to be done with you” he said carefully placing the hat on her head and waiting “Oh you have a brilliant mind and could do well in any house you joined I have only seen one with a mind such as yours,” the ‘Sorting Hat’ hummed she could feel it inside her head and she didn’t care for it one bit, but saw no other choice than to bare it seeing as this would get her where she needed to be “You would do well to join him” Ladi-Ann figured she knew who he was talking about, because she was always told that her blood was bad and he was the worst “And who should I follow sir?” she asked anyway looking up at her head “You and Mister Potter would do well in Gryffindor together” The name filtered through her mind forming a face she had seen Harry Potter in the paper once and read about him countless times in the Daily Prophet since he had joined the wizarding world, but she never thought she and he could be in the same house. She didn’t expect that at all.

“Would we really?” she asked growing slightly nervous she couldn’t be near him it was something she shouldn’t allow “then it seems I will join another” the silence that filled the room was almost loud and then the ‘Sorting Hat’ said “With your mind you could be the star of ‘Ravenclaw’ or you could do wonders in ‘Hufflepuff’” she knew what those houses were about, but still she already knew where she had to be where she was told to be 'Slytherin'. I want to be a part of ‘Slytherin’ is that possible?” she asked glancing at Dumbledore, who had moved back to his desk and watched them, to see what he would say then back up at the hat “It is possible yes if that is what you want then ‘Slytherin’ will have you” Dumbledore said leaning back in his chair his fingers steepled together his words sent a small jolt through her chest it was the first time in forever anyone, besides Jinx her house elf, told her what she wanted, even if it wasn’t what she really wanted, was sure to happen “Then thank you sir!” she said clasping her hands even tighter in thanks “Well then let’s get you settled into your new home” Dumbledore said taking the hat from her head, it disappeared just as soon as it had appeared, and waited for her to stand. A knock soon sounded at the door and Dumbledore was opening it to a man with black hair that covered his face and hung to his shoulders “Professor Snape is head to ‘Slytherin’ and will show you to your dorm” Dumbledore said waving a hand in the man’s direction “What class do you teach?” she asked the Professor as they walked out the door into a small waiting area “Potions” he answered as if he was already bored with her “Is it fun?” she asked hurrying after him as he walked faster only to come to a halt when he stopped then whirled on her with his black robe bellowing out behind him “Look girl I was told to take you to your room not chat with you. So if you’d please. Be. Quiet” he said drawing the last part out before whirling back around and heading over to the stairs. Following behind him Ladi-Ann frowned, it seemed as if not everyone would be as happy to see her as her Uncle Remus had been when she arrived. Just thinking about it brought a smile to her face so she turned her attention over to the memory to heal herself from the small hurt she was just dealt.

\---

It had been moments after she had arrived in front of the school gates shoulders squared walking towards where a teacher was to meet her that she had heard her name from somewhere to her left looking around she spotted a man dressed in shabby robes with a deep frown on his face making his way towards her “Uncle Remus!” she called out jumping up and running forward “So it is you!” he said in shock seeing her he had thought she would continue being home schooled, though he thought going to Hogwarts would be better for her “what are you doing here?” he coughed when she threw herself at him for a bear hug “I finally let Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa send me here. I didn’t think I would get to see you however! Why did you not tell me?” she rambled softly beaming up at him like a little girl who had received the best of gifts as they walked up to the school “Is that so? Then that is splendid I always wonder why you refused. About me being here I couldn’t have told you even though I wanted to. There was much planning that needed to be done ” he laughed taking her hands and giving them a quick squeeze it was good to see her this cheerful all too often she folded in on herself and seemed to shrink before his very eyes “That is understandable I had a lot of planning of my own that needed to be done. I was even allowed to bring Jinx with me until he gets sent away,” she replied looking down at the house elf that walked beside her Jinx was more than a house elf though he was her best and most treasured friend and she was happy when he was allowed to come with her “you remember Jinx don’t you?” she asked when he stayed silent and didn’t say anything “How could I forget the one who’s kept you from being so lonely all these years” he knelt down and took the elf’s hand shaking it twice. “It’s nice to see you again old boy are you doing well?” Uncle Remus asked releasing his hand and standing before walking up the school steps “I’m doing quite well sir as long as my Mistress is happy so am I” Jinx answered giving a standard reply coming from a house elf but, with the way Remus saw Jinx interact with Ladi-Ann he knew he meant it from his heart.

“That is very good” he replied giving the elf a nod of approval and gratitude it made him happy that Ladi-Ann had someone with her all the time that she could count on “Which class are you going to teach?” Ladi-Ann asked her excitement hard to mask it was finally time everything she’d been waiting for was about to unfold “Ah, don’t expect any special treatment young lady” he joked instead of answering knowing she only asked out of curiosity hoping to hear her laughter again. Only she didn’t laugh her face actually drained of all emotion instead “What’s the matter?” he asked stooping down as best he could so they were eye level “It seems we have missed dinner for one thing” she had stated as students exited the ‘Great Hall’ and hurried about “and I would never ask for special treatment Uncle Remus” she finished her voice too hollow for one so young. Remus was surprised and stared at her for a moment when he realized she had taken him seriously and that the fun little girl he was so used to seeing was now buried under hard stone “I never said you would Ladi-Ann I was only joking. There is never any need for you to think I would treat you any different from my other students or make you stand out if you don’t want it” he said placing his hand under her chin and making her look at him “I know I’m sorry I just don’t want anyone to hate me before they get to know me” she whispered on a small smile as she felt Jinx place his hand over her fist. She wasn’t even aware she was making one it wasn’t her uncle’s fault that what he said got to her it was her own.

Because as soon as he had said them she heard another voice instead of his and long buried anxiety had surfaced “How about I take you to where you going?” Remus offered cutting into her thoughts and bring her back to the present “Ok” she nodded before looking over and seeing a teacher call out to two students and point at them following her finger Ladi-Ann saw a boy with glasses and a girl with unruly curls making their way towards the teacher she asked “Who are they?” Remus looked in the direction she was then back to her “That would be Harry Potter and Hermione Granger I rode over on the train with them” he said noticing how her attention stayed with them “Really?” she muttered as she watched them disappeared into the office behind the woman before she closed the door “Who was the woman they followed?” she asked still looking at the closed door “That was Professor McGonagall she teaches ‘Transfiguration’, though you will learn all of this in her class” he answered eyeing her. She seemed almost transfixed on the door “I see. Well, I have to find my way to the Headmaster’s office, goodbye” she took up Jinx’s hand and turned to leave completely forgetting Remus’s offer to escort her “Would you still like me to take you there?” he asked before she could walk away “No, I’m fine I know where to go” she smiled dashing through what was left of the crowd of students leaving him to wonder at her repeated change in mood.

\---

That felt like it happened along time ago with the atmosphere that surrounded her now some forty minutes later this Professor Snape seemed to remind her of someone though she couldn’t put her finger on just who it was looking down at Jinx she bit her lip and wove their finger together as the stairs spiraled down. When they stopped they were in another hallway “Sir?” she said as he moved quickly out of the stairs alcove “What?” he snapped throwing a glare over his shoulder “Where exactly is the ‘Slytherin’ house?” she asked practically running to catch up to his long stride Ladi-Ann was tall for her age, but his legs were longer than hers by a mile “It’s in the Dungeons” he said as if she was supposed to know this already. Which she did, since she was given a book about Hogwarts for her birthday, she was just trying to make conversation clearly that was not going to happen with this man “Oh” she said going back to old faithful and making herself all but, invisible. A long while later they were headed down another set of spiraling stairs only these ones didn’t move for you so she had a long walk ahead “That way to you left” he said when they stood in what looked to be the common room. After the ten minutes it had taken to walk down the stairs they had walked down a long hallway only stopping in front of a wall that had the shape of a serpent etched on it she thought he had taken her the wrong way until he said “Loyalty” and then the wall gave way to a door. He let her walk through, but did not follow “Remember that it is the only way you can get back in here” he had told to her looking around the room as if looking her in the eyes was a waste of time “You have all you need for you classes?” he asked glancing down his nose at her with narrowed eyes “Yes” she answered softly “Good and just to let you know that thing is not welcomed in my class. Now go to bed” turning swiftly he walked back through the door and was gone “Well I guess we are not high on his list of favorites are we?” she whispered to Jinx once the wall had reappeared shaking her head she was about to walk to her room, but then stopped “I remember who he reminds me of!” she said smacking herself on the forehead for not making the connection sooner “Who?” Jinx asked looking at her expectantly “Draco” she chuckled walking up the stairs and into a room filled with five beds moving to the only bed available, the other four taken by girls that were already sleeping, she smiled looking down at her black trunk that had her school uniform and other things inside “I have a good feeling about tomorrow Jinx” she said before climbing into bed herself “That is good Mistress; though I do not think it will be wise if I stay with you through the night it will cause much trouble” he said standing at the side of her bed looking at her “I know” she whispered tapping between her brows “You can go home” she added on a yawn “Good night” he said kissing her on the forehead then with a snap of his fingers he was gone in a wisp of smoke and soon after she was in a deep and much needed sleep.

\---

The next morning Ladi-Ann woke early and got dressed feeling lonely thinking about how she couldn’t have Jinx with her, but as he’d said it was wiser if he were not here. Grabbing her bag and books she hurried down the stairs to the common room and out the door making her way up the hall and the spiraling staircase. Soon she was standing in the entrance hall that would lead her to the ‘Great Hall’ “Good no one is here yet” she said upon peeking in relieved that the ‘Great Hall’ was completely empty. Walking in she headed over to the table on the far end of the large room and took out one of her books. The one she’d pulled out was ‘Unfogging the future’ it was for her first class ‘Divination’ “Yes!” she shouted then glanced around as if someone was going too swooped down and ask her what she was doing. Opening the book she read the first line “How to make the future as clear as glass.” Reading on it was ten minutes later that she looked up and noticed other people filing into the room she realized she’d read through the whole book closing it she decided to people watch for a while and see what she could pick up about those around her. As she scanned the room she spotted Harry Potter and Hermione Granger followed by a red haired boy with a face full of freckles, who reminded her of two friends she’d made when her Uncle Lucius reluctantly took her shopping for school supplies. They came in the door near where she saw Draco talking with a group of other students and laughing as they went past she figured he was doing what he always does making fun of someone’s misfortune “The worm” she hissed as she watched them walk on then she heard a girl shriek “Hey, Potter!” she called out “Potter! The Dementors are coming! Wooooo!” she flailed her arms around like she was a ghost and Ladi-Ann wanted to blast her with a face full of acne, what right did she have talking about anyone when she looked like the rear end of a dog after whipping itself on the grass? She wondered as the three kept walking and Granger whisper something to Potter. Most likely telling him to ignore them, she thought as they stopped and sat at a table full of other students wearing the same robes “Ah! The ‘Gryffindor’ table” she said to herself as she looked at the other tables then down her own it must have been fate, because she herself was at the ‘Slytherin’ table not that she had sat here on purpose or anything it was just the furthest away and made for the perfect place to be alone while she read. Shaking her head she gazed back over to the ‘Gryffindor’ table and noticed that the trio was seated across from two identical faces, faces she knew and a smile blossomed across her own as she stood gathering her book back into her bag. Hurrying around the table she crossed the room and called out “FRED! GEORGE!” as she began to jog the rest of the way.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up as they heard someone call Ron’s brothers “Do you know her?” Ron asked them looking as a girl with black hair and clearly wearing a ‘Slytherin’ robe hurried over to them “We don’t know anyone from ‘Slytherin’.” Fred said “Well at least I don’t” he amended looking at George “Don’t look at me I don’t either.” he said looking just as confused as the others “Well she seems to know you.” Harry commented. As the girl drew nearer to them and he couldn’t help, but notice how her smile set off a light behind her black silver eyes like the sun was trying to shine during a storm even her skin seemed to glow with the brightness of her smile “Did you cast a love spell on her?” Hermione asked cutting into his thoughts narrowing her eyes on Fred and George “NO!” they said in unison their skin turning a pale red as they looked at her “Though, I wish we had” George added looking at the girl with a huge grin. Ladi-Ann was panting by the time she made it over to them running of any kind around these tables was a huge no “Hey you two!” she beamed at the twins as she put her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. They looked at her confused for no more than nanosecond then jumped up from the table and performed a sweeping bow “My Lady!” they cried each dropping to a knee and taking a hand causing her to either stand up straight or fall forward “Ah! You are as beautiful as ever-” Fred gushed “– and your smile is as bright as the sun!” George said placing a hand over his heart Ladi-Ann laughed at them, though it was nothing new “Will you two stop it” she whispered taking her hands back and peeking at the others staring them “Yeah, please stop.” The boy with hair the same color as Fred and George groaned watching them stand with a look of total disgust on his face. He reminded her of her cousin and it caused her heart to sink

“As you wish my Lady.” Fred and George replied sticking their tongues out at him before they sat down pulling Ladi-Ann down between them “I thought you didn’t know her?” Hermione chirped watching Ladi-Ann closely as if she were up to something “We said we didn’t know anyone from ‘Slytherin’-” Fred said “– and since we never thought we’d see her here-” George said right after him “ – and in ‘Slytherin’. We didn’t lie.” Fred finished looking over at Ladi-Ann “What’re you doing here anyway?” they asked her and she smiled at them loving who they talked as if they shared one brain when in fact they just knew each other so well “Auntie and Uncle said I could finally go to school with actual people instead of just me and a tutor so here I am” she beamed at them “Oh! I got something for you two!” she said her eyes widening as she reached into her bag taking out two boxes and handing them over to the twins “Don’t shake them and if you do open them away from yourself it will be messy” she warned looking over at the others that sat with Fred and George “Who are you?” the red haired boy asked crossing his arms “My name is Ladi-Ann Marie Snow and you must be Ron” she answered looking at him and holding out her hand hoping he would take it “Yeah, but how do you know them?” he asked not even looking at the hand she offered “We meet at the…um…in um…Di…Diagon Alley I was with m-m-my family shopping for school books.” she stammered uncomfortable with his scrutiny “Ron stop it you’re scaring her!” Hermione snapped elbowing him in the ribs “Ouch! That hurt and what are you talking about I never scare anybody” he grumbled “Well, you’re doing a crack job of scaring her, your first try at it.” Harry said smiling apologetically at Ladi-Ann “It’s not his fault I should be the one to apologize” she said looking down at her hands as she rubbed the sweat on her robe.

“For what?” Ron asked leaning forward looking completely confused “Well, you see…most of…most of the things…” Fred put his hand over her mouth “Oh don’t tell him that-” he whispered in one ear “– he’d never take his eyes off of you then” George whispered from her other side she smiled under Fred’s hand and nodded “I’m not used to being around other kids so I get nervous and stutter and my words they…they don’t…um they don’t…” she bit her lip looking at Fred and George for approval and they started laughing and slapping their knees so she guessed it was a nice cover up then she turned and looked to the boy with glasses “See what I mean? Anyway, I take it you’re Harry Potter” she assumed looking at the mark on his forehead and reaching out to him so she could shake his hand “I want to apologize for Draco over there I saw him and his friends messing with you when you came in” she smiled thinly looking into his very blue eyes “he can be a real,” she stopped to think and waved her hand back and forth looking for a word “Ass!” Ron offered grunting “I was looking for something a little worse, but that will do” she nodded “Why would you apologize for him?” Hermione asked “he’s always like that we just ignore him.” she added looking over her shoulder at the boy in question Ladi-Ann shrugged then said “He’s part of my house I don’t want you to think we’re all like him.” then as an afterthought she asked looking at Harry “What was he teasing you about anyway?” he turned beet red then looked away without answering “He fainted on the train when a Dementor came into our car.” Hermione offered all matter of fact about it though her narrowed eyes said she was waiting for Ladi-Ann to laugh “That is completely understandable they’re nasty things Dementors.” she said picking up her bag and looking at her watch trying to ignore Hermione’s glare “well, I have to go now since I don’t know how long it will take me to get to class being my first day and everything. Bye” she waved as she moved away from the table though when she was no more than a few feet away she heard George say “That little git, he wasn’t so cocky last night when the Dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn’t he Fred?” Chuckling under her breath she headed towards the door with a broad smile on her face.


	2. Lesson's & Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladi-Ann has her first three classes and they go just as she thought they would...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to break up my paragraphs don't know how successful I was. In this chapter I don't know if you can really see where I was trying to go with Ladi-Ann's character there's still a lot to do.
> 
> Anyway Enjoy!!

Harry watched her go not really listening to the conversation but, occasionally tuning in when something was directed to him. He would have been more invested its just she was beautiful; the room seemed to glow around her. If he hadn't have been so tongue tied and silent there was no doubt they would have been fast friends. Maybe even closer than that she didn't feel like someone he coyld just be friends with. Harry rubbed his neck turning to the twins blushing slightly at the thought “Hey, you guys about that girl,” he started still looking at the doorway “Fancy her do you Harry?” George asked reading his mind “If you do then you’re going to have a heck of a time with her.” Fred said with a knowing smile.

“What do you mean he fancies her?” Ron asked “I mean he likes her dimwit.” George said shaking his head his brother was always pretty slow about these kinds of things “Honestly Ron how will you ever know if a girl likes you or not?” Fred asked “He won’t.” Hermione snorted before turning towards Harry “I don’t fancy her.” he cut in stopping the discussion in its tracks “I just want to know why she not a first year if this is her first time in wizarding school?” he asked looking to Fred and George for the answer “She was home schooled-” George answered “– thought it would be best and all that-” Fred added “– though lucky for us they changed their minds-” George smiled shouldering Fred “-Ladi-Ann’s the best.” Fred finished shoving George back “What’s with calling her lady? Why not just call her Ann?” Hermione asked frowning at them “It’s her name L-A-D-I-Ann” Fred and George said in unison before getting up saying “Well we’re off.” leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione to finish breakfast before going off to their own class for the first part of the morning which to their surprise when they walked into ‘Divination’ sometime later was shared with none other than Ladi-Ann herself.

Thanks to short cuts she was able to find her way to the northern tower where her ‘Divination’ class was being held. She walked in to find a thin woman with thick glass sitting in front of the fire “Hello Professor Trelawney” she said causing the woman to turn to her and blink twice “Do I know you dear?” she asked looking Ladi-Ann from head to toe with eyes that were magnified five times their normal size by her bottle lenses “No Ma’am, I’m here for your ‘Divination’ class that‘s to start soon” Ladi-Ann answered as Professor Trelawney stood and walked towards her “I don’t remember seeing you in my class before” she said more to herself then to Ladi-Ann “I see, well where should I sit?” Ladi-Ann asked looking over the round tables that were set up “Sit anywhere my dear I need to go get my shawl from the back excuse me” the professor said before turning and walking out through a door. While she was gone Ladi-Ann looked around some more there was a shelf full of tea cups, for reading tea leaves, Ladi-Ann guessed as she moved over to a chair on the other side of the Professor’s. It gave her the best view of the room, and the door so she could see who came in, and she saw that besides the shelf with the tea cups that there was even crystal balls slightly stacked on another. The place was like a fortune teller’s wonderland. Sitting down and taking out her book she was about to call out to the Professor when she saw a head peak through the door it was followed by a full person who came in to sit down. They were followed by three, then four, then a whole group of students until all, but one table was surrounded by standing students. At her own table there were two girls and a boy standing around her it made her uncomfortable with them like that, however she didn’t say anything to them “My names Lavender” one said smiling and holding out her hand “I’m Neville” a boy said turning beet red as he looked at her robe “I didn’t know Slytherin was taking this class with us” said the second girl who introduced herself as Jane “We’re not,” Ladi-Ann answered softly looking back at the door “only me” Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just walked through meaning class was about to start and not soon after Ron asked “Where is she?” Professor Trelawny came out of the back draped in her shawl addressing the class “Welcome, how nice it is to see you in the physical world at last. Sit, my children, sit” Everyone moved to climb awkwardly into the armchairs or fall into the poufs. It was really funny to watch, but Ladi-Ann didn’t want to be rude by laughing out loud or cause anyone to yell at her so she kept her laughter to herself.

As the class moved on Professor Trelawney had them chose a partner, drink tea, and when the dregs was left switch cups. Ladi-Ann was with Neville she pretended to look at Neville’s cup then at him puzzled “You’re going to forget something very important” she said without looking at her book, which lay closed in front of her Neville looked at her then into the cup “Can you tell what?” he asked frowning she shook her head and nodded to her own cup and asked “What do you see in mine?” he looked from the cup to the book then back “You have something that looks like mist. It says here you’re hiding something.” She gave a small shy smile “I see then we can empty our cups” she was walking over to the sink when she saw Professor Trelawny turn and take Harry’s cup “This will not go well” She muttered shaking her head and sure enough she started reading Harry’s tea leaves out loud to the class “The falcon…my dear you have a deadly enemy” this got sarcasm via Hermione, she ignored her though “The club…an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup…” by now everyone was watching closely like they were in a trance and then the Professor screamed and fell back into an empty chair muttering incoherently when a boy asked “What is it, Professor?” Ladi-Ann shook her head praying she would not answer hoping she would just say it was nothing. However she knew she would answer “My dear,” Professor Trelawney said looking dramatic as she gazed at Harry “You have the Grim.” turning away Ladi-Ann washed her cup and went to get her bag “I do not need to be here for this” she sighed as she gathered her stuff no one saw her as she snuck out of the room they were all too busy gasping in fright over Harry’s soon to come departure from the world of the living.

After leaving ‘Divination’ Ladi-Ann headed straight for her next class she knew soon everyone else would be not far behind “I can’t believe she told him he has the Grim.” she muttered to herself walking down the hall to ‘Transfiguration’ “Of course he has the Grim he’s Harry Potter for Christ sake” shaking her head she turned the piece of paper in her hand over and studied it closely. Her class schedule was the most woven thing she’d ever seen she had four classes with Gryffindor, three with her own house, two with Ravenclaw, and two with Hufflepuff. Whoever made her class list were quite clever indeed “it might not even be his death she sees and someone around him. Close to him in fact” She ranted on about Professor Trelawny getting herself riled up with an indignant anger “Of all the stupid things to do” she hissed stopping at a door that read Professor McGonagall ‘Transfiguration’ and leaned against the wall. Five minutes later she saw Harry and the others heading her way “Are you skipping class?” Hermione asked in shock when they were standing in front of her “No I never skip class. I only left early because I didn’t want to hear her tell Harry he has the Grim” she answered looking at her feet “You were in our ‘Divination’ class I told you I saw her” Ron said frowning at Hermione “Fine Ronald you were right” she said running her finger through her hair “You do that a lot don’t you?” Ladi-Ann asked pointing at Ron’s forehead “What?” He asked still frowning “Frown.” she answered smiling at him “Well no” he said as Harry and Hermione both started laughing “Yes you do.” they laughed “Oh shut up you two!” he groaned before asking “anyway why is someone from Slytherin having class with us? Normally we have classes within our own house” Harry and Hermione stopped laughing and looked at her waiting for her answer Ladi-Ann smiled and tilted her head “I guess I’m lucky then” Turning she opened the door and walked to the far left corner and sat down everyone else started filing into the room moments later rapidly filling the tables. Professor McGonagall was talking about Animagi to the class explaining how they were wizards who could take the shape of an animal then she herself changed into a tabby that looked like it was wearing the glasses she herself wore on her face, but no one seemed to notice.

In fact everyone was either openly looking or sneaking glances at Harry “Really what has got into you all today?” she asked after turning back into herself those who weren’t looking at him swung their gaze to Harry. Hermione was the one that answered first “Please, professor we’ve just had our ‘Divination’ class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and-” “Ah, of course” Professor McGonagall said looking at the class “There is no need to say any more, Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?” Harry raised his hand and said “Me.” Professor McGonagall looked at Harry and nodded “I see. Then you should know Potter that Sybil Trelawney has predicated the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class.” She said calmly “If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues” she paused “‘Divination’ is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney-” she stopped for a second time then continued “You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don’t let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not turn it in.” Ladi-Ann watched then smiled as Hermione laughed it was obvious she like Professor McGonagall was not a true believer in ‘Divination’. The rest of the class was uneventful they took notes and then it was time for lunch which like every meal took place in the ‘Great Hall’ and was more delicious than the last. Ladi-Ann had decided to sit at her own houses table though she made sure she was out of the sight of Draco she didn’t want him to see her just yet since when he did she knew there would be trouble and wanted to put it off as long as possible. Eating quickly she practically ran out of the ‘Great Hall’ in her hurry to get outside to her next class of the day ‘Care of magical creatures’.

It was to be taught by Professor Rubeus Hagrid looking down at the piece of paper in her hand she walked quickly so she could have a moment to herself before the rest of the class showed up. When she made it to the hut that sat all by itself a ways from the school she saw a small giant he looked to be getting things ready so stopping she watched him for a while “He must be the Professor.” she thought out loud as she walked forward “Can I help?” she called out. Hagrid was trying to make everything perfect for his first class and was really concentrating so it surprised him when he heard a voice and he swung around startled “Who goes ’ere?” he asked before he saw the girl in a black robe with a green and gray scarf “My name’s Ladi-Ann I wanted to know if I could help sir” He fidgeted a little then shook his head “No, no thank you I can take care of everything me self” He turned and walked behind the hut. Curious Ladi-Ann followed behind him to see what he was doing then suddenly stopped and frowned “This class is going to be a disaster.” she said standing near the hut watching him go “You there! What are you doing?” whirling around fast she clenched her fist knowing who stood behind her. Her cousin Draco Malfoy with his ever present thugs Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle “What are you doing here Ladi-Ann?” Draco sneered looking her over with disdain “I-I-I was given p-p-permission to go to s-s-school this year.” she stammered like she always did when he was near her “By whom? Mother?” he asked narrowing his eyes “Her and your f-father both said it was alr-r-right.” She rushed as his face turned red in anger “I see.” she was about to say something, but stopped and walked away as she saw three faces appear a ways behind Draco and his ‘friends’. She waited for the rest of the group to show up pointedly ignoring Draco and his smart remarks and soon Professor Hagrid came back with a big hound on his heels and led them around to a kind of paddock. He made everyone gather around the fence and told them to open their books. Ladi-Ann was the only one that seemed to know how “How?” she heard Draco ask coldly. Professor Hagrid looked over the group with a frown “Eh?” Draco repeated himself taking out his copy of The Monsters Book of Monsters “How do we open our books?” Hagrid looked from him to everyone else who held up their books to show them bound “Hasn’-hasn’ anyone bin able ter open their books?” he asked looking miserable.

Ladi-Ann raised her hand “I have.” she said earning a look of disgust from Draco that caused her to flinch “Of course you have you book worm. I don’t think there’s a book you can’t open.” He mocked ignoring him she lifted her book and showed Professor Hagrid “See, I stroked the spine and it just fell open.” she said softly as he looked at her “’at be right miss!” he boomed to the class “Yeh’ve got ter stroke ‘em” he said taking a book from the girl that was with Harry and Ron “Oh, how silly we’ve all been.” Draco sneered “we should have stroked them! Why didn’t we guess!” he clapped his hands in applause “I thought they were funny.” Professor Hagrid said uncertainly glancing around “Oh, Tremendously Funny!” said Draco “Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!” “Oh give it a rest Draco you’re just mad, because you couldn’t figure it out!” Ladi-Ann said before covering her mouth with her hands everyone looked between the two as Draco glared and she seemed to shake “Righ’ then, so- so yeh’ve got yer books an’-an’- now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I’ll go an’ get ‘em. Hang on…”the Professor walked away from the class and went into the forest and out of sight “God, this place is going to the dogs,” said Draco loudly “that oaf teaching classes, my father will have a fit when I tell him-” “Shut up Malfoy!” Harry said gritting his teeth “Careful, Potter, there’s a Dementor behind you-” someone from ‘Slytherin’ house said “Oooooooh!” Squealed the girl Ladi-Ann had sat with in ‘Divination’, Lavender, as towards them came some of the strangest creatures they’d ever seen. “It’s a Hippogriff!” Ladi-Ann said breathy forgetting to be afraid. Hippogriff’s had the bodies and hind legs of a horse and the front legs, head, and wings of an eagle. “Gee up, there!” Hagrid’s booming voice traveled over the class “Beautiful, aren’ they?” He said happily waving a hand at them “So, if yeh wan’ ter come a bit nearer-” He looked at the group as some stared wide eyed only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ladi-Ann stepped forward “Now the firs’ thing yeh gotta know abou’ Hippogriff is, they’re proud” he said “easily offended, Don’t never insult one, ‘cause it might be the last thing yeh do.”

Ladi-Ann looked and saw Malfoy and his group wasn’t listening and cursed in her mind he was going to ruin everything “Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs’ move,” Professor Hagrid was saying “It’s polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an’ yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh’re allowed ter touch him. If he doesn’ bow, then get away from him sharpish, ‘cause those talons hurt.” He finished looking at them smiling “Right- who wants to go first?” most of the class stepped back so Ladi-Ann moved up and raised her hand she had always wanted to be up close with an animal like this “Ok, Miss ‘re yeh go let’s see how yeh get on with Buckbeak,” he said waiting as she got in sight of Buckbeak and untying the gray Hippogriff away from the others Ladi-Ann waited until he was looking at her before slowly bowing gazing up at him to see if he bowed back she thought he wouldn’t and was about to back away when he dropped down to one knee “Very good!” Professor Hagrid said clapping as she got up and walked up to Buckbeak. Placing her hand on his back she stroked back and forth placing her head against his shoulder “Aren’t you a beauty. I wish I could fly like you maybe then I could be just as free.” she whispered stepping back and joining the rest of class “Ok who wants ter go next?” still no one moved forward then Harry said “I’ll do it.” Everyone watched as he repeated what Ladi-Ann had done and bowed only it took Buckbeak longer to bow to Harry though when he did Hagrid surprised everyone by saying “Righ’ ‘en, Harry, I reckon he migh’ let yeh ride him!” Everyone watched as Hagrid helped Harry up then slapped Buckbeak on his hind quarters sending him up into the sky. After Harry had come down everything was going great everyone was bowing and petting their hippogriffs, even Neville who had seemed to have some trouble, until suddenly Draco was screaming and falling to the grounded curled into himself “I knew this would happen.” muttered Ladi-Ann making her way over to him “I’m dying!” he was yelling as people gathered around him “I’m dying, look at me! It’s killed me!” she shook her head as she saw the small scratch that was bleeding through his robe “Yer not dying!” Hagrid said mirroring her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a lot more interaction between the big three an Ladi-Ann coming up. So for now all I need is your thoughts and feedback!!


	3. Spills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another eventful day at school leaves Ladi-Ann exhausted and everyone has unanswered questions that she just wants to ignore. With Draco in her ear at every turn trying to drive her insane she'll need all the rest she can get. Besides there is always tomorrow to suffer from a complete melt down.
> 
> Isn’t there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me what felt like forever to get everything with this one just the way I wanted it. There are still parts I feel like I want to change but, oh well maybe once I get further I'll go back and fix them.
> 
> Read on and tell me what you think!

It was all over the school, how Draco was lucky to be alive, it was enough to make her stomach curl. He actually hadn’t even gone to any of his classes! Just sat in the Slytherin common room smirking every time he’d see her “Don’t forget my homework.” He’d call, every day, for almost a full week. Someone must have been smiling on her because, on Thursday morning, he appeared for the Slytherin and Gryffindor double ‘Potions’ class. Or maybe not, she amended as he walked through the door his arm bandaged and in... a sling? “How is it Draco?” some girl named Pansy Parkinson asked, the git was always trailing behind Draco like some lovesick fool. It was disgusting really “Does it hurt much?” Pansy simpered as he put on a look like someone who’d survived a battled and said “Yeah.” It wasn’t lost on Ladi-Ann how he’d winked at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy wasn’t looking.

The boy was a sure fire snake! “Settle down, settle down,” said Professor Snape not really paying attention to the fact a student had walked in late. This teacher wore on Ladi-Ann’s nerves just as much as Draco did. Every time she was in his class she could tell he clearly hated Gryffindor and that he favored his own house Slytherin above all, but, to overlook a student coming in late? That just said bad teacher in flashing red lights. Not that others looked on Slytherin with kindness but, still lead by example “Sir,” Draco called out weakly coming to sit at the table she was sharing with Harry and Ron “sir, I’ll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm-” Professor Snape didn’t even hesitate or call Draco on his obvious lie he merely said “Weasley, cut up Malfoy’s root’s for him.” without even looking up from his instructions to another table. Ladi-Ann was so close to objecting when she heard Ron hiss “There’s nothing wrong with your arm.” She didn’t look over so she didn’t see Draco’s face, but she had a feeling he was smirking as he said “Professor, Weasley’s mutilating my roots, sir.” Like he was so hurt by the fact instead of feeling smug that he could make Ron do whatever he wanted for the time being “Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley.” Ladi-Ann’s head snapped up and she looked at Professor Snape in shock then to her right at Draco and Ron. Was he serious? “But sir-” Ron sputtered his face red at the sametime Ladi-Ann said "He's not even hurt! That's unfair to Ron!" clearly forgetting she was supposed to keep her mouthing and not draw attention to herself.

However, Ron had spent a lot of time trying to get them perfect, she herself had shown him how to cut them. There was no way she could just sit there and let that happen “Now,” Snape said sounding dangerously close to hurting Ron and just glaring at her. She stared him down even as she stared to break out in a sweat. It was wrong and there was no way she would sit quite "He should be able to do his own work just like the rest of us" she replied waiting for the backlash she knew in her gut was coming but, finding it impossible to back down “Fine then,” Snape relaxed his shoulders and slowly began to smirk at her "Weasley you may keep yours. Give him yours Miss Snow and if you do not expect detention for disrupting my class" he finished turning from her and walking towards another table stopping any chance for argument from her while throwing over his shoulder “Potter, you can skin Malfoy’s Shrivelfig.” What was wrong with this man? And what made him think he could teach anything this way? Ladi-Ann thought, in mild horror, none of her home tutors were like this. In fact they were more like Professor McGonagall or Professor Trelawny. Did no one think he should be fired? "Oh, that's even better than just getting them from Weasley. Come on then hand them over" Draco laughed not even noticing he held out his 'injured hand' causing her to grit her teeth as she slid her work across the table exchanging it with her own.

He was enjoying himself at her expense even had the nerve to ask Harry, who was sitting on the other side of Ron, “Seen your pal Hagrid lately?” Ladi-Ann itched to slide her wand out of her sleeve but, that would just give him an even bigger chance to play the victim “None of your business” Ron answered turning even redder than before as he turned to her offering a small smile "Thanks and sorry you had to give up yours." he said watching as she began to work. The rest of class continued with Draco baiting them slightly ignoring it even Snape bothered other students, poor Neville was shaking in fear. However, after their potions were brewing things had gone downhill as Seamus Finnigan started talking to Harry about the current world gossip “Hey, Harry” he said leaning over to borrow Harry’s scales “have you heard? Daily prophet this morning-they reckon Sirius Black’s been sighted.” Draco shot a look at Ladi-Ann and gave an evil smile. Her heartbeat speed up and her palms began to sweat she knew it was ridiculous, her reaction, but, this was a subject she found the most uncomfortable “Where?” both Harry and Ron asked in unison not noticing Draco was listening or that Ladi-Ann had gone stiff “Not too far from here,” Seamus said excited “It was a Muggle(non-magical person) who saw him. Course, she didn’t really understand.The Muggles think he’s just an ordinary criminal, don’t they? So she phoned in the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone.”

Ron glanced at Harry worried then said “Not too far from here…” Then he turned and saw Draco listening and asked “What, Malfoy? Need something else skinned?” This is what she had been dreading when the whole talk started, because Draco looked at Harry malevolently and then glanced at Ladi-Ann before saying “Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?” he sat forward placing his head on his left arm trying to look as innocent as possible even as he knew the trouble he was causing “Yeah, sure.” Harry mocked looking at Ron not understanding the least what Draco was talking about. Why would he go after some man he knew nothing about? “Of course if it was me,” Draco said thoughtfully not paying any attention to Ladi-Ann as she started to drown him out and focus on putting her potion together correctly even as her hands shook “I’d have done something before now. I wouldn’t be staying in school like a good boy; I’d be out there looking for him.” He smirked like he'd given the biggest hint as to why Harry should want to go after Sirius and Ladi-Ann wanted to kick Draco’s leg under the table to shut him up. However she couldn’t move she was frozen her breathing was becoming shallow and she felt the began of a panic attack build “What are you talking about!?” Ron hissed looking madder than ever he was getting tired of Draco beating around the bush. He wished the git would get on with it and say what was on his mind already “Don’t you know, Potter?” Draco asked ignoring Ron and giving Harry all of his attention he didn't want to miss a moment of his reaction. At the sametime Ladi-Ann felt bile rise in her stomach and prayed Draco would lose his voice or at least not be able to finish this conversation. 

A las, she had no such luck, her warning system was off and she hadn’t seen this coming! Why was this happening now there should be no gaps she should have seen everything especially since she hadn’t even done anything to deserve what was happening to her right now “Know what?” Harry asked also irritated with Draco's question and his attempts to mock him with something he had no clue about. Trying to make it seem like he didn't care about whatever it was that was going on “Maybe you don’t want to risk your neck. Want to leave it to the Dementors, do you? But, if it was me I’d want revenge. I’d hunt him down myself.” The blood drained from Ladi-Ann's face as Draco glanced at her again no doubt trying to gauge her reaction. Though he couldn’t see her inner battle her face was all he needed to see to know that all he needed was another small nudge “What are you talking about!?” Harry asked through clenched teeth however, Snape cut in before Draco could answer and Ladi-Ann had never been so happy to hear that man’s droning voice. She could have kissed him “You should be done adding your ingredients by now; It needs to sit for a while so back up and let it rest and we’ll test Longbottom’s.” Harry and Ron left their table and Ladi-Ann leaned over and tapped Draco on the shoulder whispering when he turned “Why are you doing this?” He laughed then slightly nudged his potion Ladi-Ann jerked back, but not fast enough to miss being hit by a light spray as it spilled on the floor. It got on her shirt and skirt luckily it didn’t get on her robes or she’d be in real trouble. “Draco you sniveling little worm!” she shrieked not caring that she was yelling and everyone had stopped what they were doing and watching as her clothes shrunk to a size more fit for an eight year old toddler than a growing thirteen year old girl.

Though when her anger faded she knew she would be mortified “You’d better fix this!” she yelled bawling her fist trying to keep from reaching across the table and strangling him “It wasn’t on purpose!” he smirked noticing all the attention they were getting and prepared to lap it “Don’t lie you bloody bastard! If I hadn’t moved back when you elbowed your potion I’d be standing here in my KNICKERS!” she screeched not caring as people giggled and pointed at her she would care later though when she was alone in her room but, now anger coursed through her and she wanted to claw his eyes out “I think you have me confused with someone else here. I’m. not. a. bastard.” He mocked narrowing his eyes pointedly. Ladi-Ann was a thorn in his side that at some point he was going to get rid of until then he was going to enjoy every moment of her discomfort. “What’s going on here?” Snape asked walking over and staring down at Ladi-Ann as if she was doing something distasteful and hadn't just been drenched in a shrinking potion “Use those beady little eyes of yours to see and you tell me!” she hissed rounding on him not caring at the moment that he was her teacher and could fail her if he felt like it “It was an accident Professor! Honest! She’s just mad!” Draco argued sounding as contrite as he could looking to everyone that watched to get their agreement “An accident? We’ll see if it’s an accident when I make your head match the size of your brain!” she ground out picking up her own potion preparing to throw it at him only her hand was grabbed before she could “She’ll make him a shrunken head.” some behind her gasped before laughing outright. The sound rattled around inside her head as she turned to look the person who'd stopped her “I’d like to see that. Won’t you?” Ron laughed nudging Harry who shook his head trying to make Ron stop talking “Enough!”Snape shouted, his grip on Ladi-Ann's arm tightening, as more people started to make comment. Snatching the potion from her hand he turned to Hermione “Miss Granger, take Miss Snow to the hospital wing now. Hopefully Madame Pomfrey can fix her...clothes” he said but, Ladi-Ann could feel he meant for her to fix more than just that. Closing her robe before she turned to follow behind Hermione she muttered so Draco and Draco alone could hear her “I’m. Going. To. Get. You!” he looked her in the eyes and said with a look so serious it stopped her cold.

Everything she had planned to do to him disappeared “I’d like to see you try.” Ladi-Ann didn’t know what to say so she said nothing and left the classroom in the corridor Hermione glanced at her off and on while they walked “You have something to say. Say it already.” Ladi-Ann snapped still mad as hell she did nothing to the snot. She tried to keep her head down and stay out of his way. She didn't speak to him unless provoked or spoken to first. Hell, she joined the same house as him so he could keep an eye on her for his parents! “Sorry, it’s just that I’ve never seen Malfoy mess with someone from his own house before” she said in slight amazement not seeing the fire burning in Ladi-Ann's eyes. Hermione was still going over what had happened and how Lad-Ann had stood toe to toe with Draco ready to brawl if it came to that. No one but, her, Ron, and Harry had stood up to him like that before “No, I’m sorry I grew up with him I know he is. I should have known better, I should have kept my mouth shut, I just broke my own rules.” Ladi-Ann muttered running finger threw her hair giving it a slight tug. Why was she acting so stupid? Draco was vindictive he wasn't going to just let her shouting at him go. He was going to retaliate and what made it so bad was she saw it coming. Still choosing to put her foot in it “Your parent’s knew his?” Hermione asked trying to get more information with the way she was slowly making her way into her, Ron, and Harry’s circle she wasn't all to trustful of someone from Slytherin “Something like that” Ladi-Ann said then shook her head as the usual tears started to prick her behind the eyes. She couldn't for a moment think about her parents without wanting to cry. It was fine though at the end of all this she wouldn't have to cry anymore. She wouldn't have to do a lot of things anymore “Oh I’m sorry. Your parents are…?” Hermione stopped when she realized in what direction the conversation had gone “Don’t worry about it.” Ladi-Ann replied as they got closer to the Hospital Wing she didn't need sympathy or anything like that she just needed her clothes fixed then she would head to their next class. After the day was done then she would sleep starting all over again tomorrow “Who do you live with now?” Hermione questioned, not taking the hint to drop the subject and move on, as they turned down the hall and Ladi-Ann spotted the Hospital wing doors “My cousin.” she answered before walking in and leaving Hermione standing there alone as the door closed in her face.

It had taken a while but, Madam Pomfrey was able to work her magic on Ladi-Ann’s clothes with a simple reversal potion. She had whipped one up very quickly muttering how Snape should have had one on hand in case of this happening in the first place. Especially with Neville being in the class Ladi-Ann didn’t tell her how she doubted Snape would have given her anything but, an F after what she’d said to him and let her work. When she walked back into the corridor she found that Hermione waited for her for some reason she couldn’t put her finger on. Then they both headed off to ‘Defense against the Dark Arts’ together. Although on the way Hermione had questioned her again thankfully this time it wasn’t about her personal life but, about her school life “How is it you have classes with Gryffindor students?” she asked causing Ladi-Ann to smile at her and say “Only five classes; not really all that many.” leaving it at that. When they finally got to class everyone was chatting among themselves since the teacher wasn’t there yet “How do you think Professor Lupin’s class will go?” Ron asked as Hermione sat next to them Ladi-Ann choosing to sit a ways from them “I don’t know Ron. If how he reacted during the train ride here says anything he should do great.” Harry answered looking over to where Ladi-Ann had sat down wondering why she chose not sit with them “Wait Lupin? Remus J Lupin he’s to teach this class?” Ladi-Ann asked cutting in her eyes connecting with Harry's before looking away. “Yeah.” answered Ron surprised to see her at all if anything he figured the last four classes were enough but, here she was again in their Defense class “Do you know him?” Harry asked watching at her closely trying to lock eyes again there was something about her that made him want to keep staring. Almost like he was close to discovering something by looking. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way but, from the moment he saw her running towards the 'Gryffindor' table he'd felt drawn to her. Now he wasn't sure whether to trust her or not but, he wanted to learn more about her.

What she liked? How were classes going for her? They haven't interacted much outside of the classroom. Things like that so he could start to trust her maybe he wasn't sure he just wanted her to look at him again “Huh…No…I’ve just...I've heard about him” she lied turning away quickly before they could see her distress Ladi-Ann had known he was going to teach Uncle Remus had told her he was. With his background he could only be teaching one class. So she couldn’t understand why, it never crossed her mind they would meet. Although in retrospect the fact that she thought, she could have class with Potter and avoid him at the same time. Should have been a tip to expect the unexpected. Before Harry could press her any further Professor Lupin walked through the door with a broad smile on his face “Good afternoon.” he said glancing at them all Ladi-Ann made sure she hid herself as best she could from his view knowing how he would react to seeing her. He was her favorite uncle for a reason and at the moment she didn't need Hogwarts knowing that not that it wouldn't make it's way around the school. The same as another secret she was trying desperately to keep “He looks better.” Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione not even trying to keep Ladi-Ann apart of their conversation she was from 'Slytherin' and anyone from that house should not be trusted “I know what you mean.” Harry said looking Professor Lupin over he was no longer deathly pale and he looked like he had gotten some much needed sleep and food. His robes on the other hand were the same shabby ones from their first meeting “He must be eating more.” Hermione muttered mirroring Harry's thoughts while Ladi-Ann looked at her Uncle Remus and frowned he didn’t seem as if he were sick though he did look tired and it was getting close to that time. Was it wise for him to be trying to teach right now? He knew how much time he had why was he risking getting exposed to teach a class? “Today will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wand.” Professor Lupin was saying to the class and everyone that had taken their books out put them away as he was speaking so they could do whatever he had planned right away “Now if you would follow me” he said before walking out the door the class was confused at first, but then got up and followed after him.

He led them down the hall and around the corner where they were stopped by Peeves he was one of the many ghost, and one of the most annoying, that Ladi-Ann had run into on her exploration of the school. In fact on more than one occasion she'd caught the pervert trying to look up her skirt so she had to start wearing slacks under her uniform. It drove her mad every time she saw him floating about she'd taken to hexing him every now and then. Now seemed like the perfect time as the ghost sang as happily has he pleased “Loony, loopy Lupin.” blocking their way and shocking the others students while Ladi-Ann waited to see what her Uncle would do “I’d remove that gum from the lock Peeves.” Professor Lupin said smiling vaguely looking slightly bored with the encounter but, at the same time not able to overlook it. Peeves on the other hand just ignored him and kept singing louder than before. Professor Lupin sighed before calmly speaking to the class “This is a useful spell, watch carefully,” he said lifting his wand and giving a small flick of his wrist “ _Waddiwasi_!” the gum flew from the lock and straight down Peeves left nostril everyone laughed and cheered bowing and saying his thanks the Professor led them the rest of the way to what turned out to be the staff room. Where they ran into Professor Snape after Professor Lupin ushered them in. He left after saying some unpleasant things about Neville, like he always did when he saw the boy, which ignored saying “I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation.” this caused Snape’s lips to twist, but he left closing the door behind him. When he was gone the rest of class went off without a hitch Professor Lupin taught them how to fight a Boggart (a creature that took the shape your worst fear and tried to scare you with it) Ladi-Ann didn’t answer any of the questions or participate though she did watch in amusement as Neville turned the Boggart into Snape wearing his grandmother’s clothes. Then one after another students were called up for a turn to change it, it went from a banged mummy to a banshee from a rat to a bloody eyeball then Ron turned it into a Giant spider making it legs disappear using the Riddikulus spell making Lavender scream.

The Professor moved in front of Harry drawing its attention to him and the Boggart turned into what looked like a glowing silver circle only Ladi-Ann knew it for what it really was. After a small silence Neville turned it back into Snape and shouted “ _Riddikulus_!” and gave a big “Ha!” causing it to explode. “ _Riddikulus_ and laughter remember that is how you stop a Boggart class.” The Professor said then gave out points to the class by the time he was finished the house had forty points in total “What about Slytherin?” Ladi-Ann heard someone say as some of the class looked her way. She hadn't been as unnoticed as she'd thought, it seemed her knack for invisibility only work on adults “Slytherin?” Lupin asked, puzzled, looking around at the robes the students wore he was only teaching 'Gryffindor' today there shouldn't be any 'Slytherin' students in his class "Yeah, there’s one over there” Lavender said pointing to Ladi-Ann who had started to move slightly to the back of the group. Thinking it would hide her before he could spot her. However, those who stood in front of her parted like the red sea and their eyes connected. A look of surprise crossed his face then he smiled broadly. She felt her heart sink, he shouldn't have noticed her, she hated what she was going to do next “Ah! Ladi-Ann!” he said walking towards her with his arms out waiting for her to run into his arms as she normally did but, she didn't. She gave a faint smile then glanced to her right where she found Harry and his friends looking at her suspiciously. Of course they would be she had told them she didn't know the Professor but, his reaction spoke volumes. All of them calling her the liar that she was, Ha, she hadn't seen this coming “Hello, Professor” she said quietly, her arms still at her side, making it clear, she was not going to hug him “I didn't do anything so I don’t get any points right?” he paused then raised an eyebrow trying to hide the flash of pain in his eyes but, she saw it anyway and her heart squoze “That would be true...alright, then class let's go.” he said walking past her while the others talk excitedly following behind him. All Ladi-Ann could think about was how she was going to make it up to her Uncle? How was she going to fix this before it got worse? Was she even able to fix it?

Harry on the other hand had a different place for her thoughts to be and made his way to her so he could speak with her ‘privately’ or as private as it could be with Ron and Hermione listening in “I thought you said you didn’t know him?” he asked as they walked at the back of the group on their way back to the classroom “I don’t.” she hissed back walking faster trying to get away from all of them. This was not how she wanted to spend her time; explaining things that were none of anyone's business “He seemed like he knew you.” he said keeping pace with her and slightly failing she was taller than he thought she would be making her legs that much longer “How do you know he doesn’t react that way when he talks to everyone?” She asked huffing as she came to a stop and faced him. He was as irritating as he was cute! Not, that she found him cute or anything but, he wasn't bad to look at either “Because, I’ve seen the way he greets others and it’s not like that.” Harry responded narrowing his eyes, telling her, she was not going to get him to just drop this or get out of telling the truth. So she sighed and looked around glancing at the class as they moved further down the hall then squaring her shoulders “If I tell you, you will shut up about it and not tell a soul, Potter I mean a not a soul!” she emphasized before looking at Ron and Hermione, as they hung back, narrowing her eyes "You two as well." she added waiting until they nodded then she looked back at Harry “He’s...my...Uncle, alright. I didn’t want him to even know I was in his class for of the simple fact people would think I got my grades because, I knew him not the work I did ” she admitted glancing over in time to see the class turn the corner if they didn't hurry this up they were going to be left behind. Getting left behind wasn't an option because, getting left behind meant getting lost. Getting lost meant change and they were not ready just yet for that. So Ladi-Ann needed to hurry this along “I don’t think anyone would think that if they saw you actually DO the work” Hermione stressed stepping closer to the two unable to stay silent as the others talked any longer. She found it quite stupid really that the other girl would think they'd care she was the teachers niece. Hermione was jealous in fact she would love to have family close only muggles did not attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry “So, you’re saying that if I hadn’t told you now, at this very moment, and you found out later you wouldn’t believe the worst?” Ladi-Ann asked feeling as skeptical as she did when Draco told her he would leave her alone. There was no truth to the girl's words she was just as untrustful as Ron. Quickly turning away she hurried to rejoin the others able to hear Ron say “I know I would.” as they stood and watched her go.

\---

He saw her walk in from where he sat at his desk. He had started to worry and think she had gotten lost and was just about to go look for her. Now glad he hadn’t it would have seemed bothersome and overprotective. “Ladi-Ann could you stay for a moment?” he called to her before she could grab her bag and leave. She looked from him to the door her shoulders stiff, it was obvious, she didn't really want to as she answered “Yes, Uncle Remus?” walking towards him with her bag held to her chest. The fact that she looked like he was going to eat her alive, that, hurt him worse than her earlier rejection. How could she fear him? “You know, I don’t understand the way you reacted earlier; usually you're happy to see me. Why not this time?” He questioned leaning back in his seat crossing his arms over his chest eyeing her as she got closer “I just didn’t want to make anyone mad. They would think I was using influence to get ahead in class just like Draco when I know something he doesn’t.” she said looking down at her feet so he didn't read the whole truth in her eyes. It wasn't just how others would treat her it was how he would. If he saw her being hurt he would comfort her and that would just make everything worse. She loved her Uncle she just also wanted friends was that selfish? “Well it’s fine to worry about what others will think but, don’t worry to the point where you unintentionally hurt someone else, okay?” he smiled at her standing he walked around his desk until he stood in front of her and placed his hand on her head “Okay, I’ll remember that and Uncle Remus I am really happy to be in your class.” She beamed back at him her heart feeling lighter if not completely at ease “I’m glad. Now go on and head your friends are waiting.” He said using his head to nod in the direction of the door where she turned to find Harry, Hermione, and Ron waiting. She moved to walk towards them when she felt a warning shiver race down her spine. This scene, she thought she had more time than this,. She thought she would at least have until after, way after, the match. Now it seemed her time was up. “Oh and Ladi-Ann?” Lupin started before she could give into her rising panic and flee “Yes?” she asked, her voice coming out as a mere whisper, looking back at him with a slightly forced grin “Don’t let that cousin of yours get you down. Draco can be a right ass I know but, hang in there.” She stared at him for a split second then looked at the people in the doorway knowing they had heard. There was no way they did not hear the room was empty and sound traveled. Her school life had officially gone up in smoke. Leaving her with no one to blame but, herself. She could already tell by the look on Ron's face alone that this was going to be a far worse hell than the one she experienced at home. All because, she tried to keep it secret. Her relation to Draco. Although at least at home she only had to deal with Draco’s hatred for her. Here at Hogwarts she was going to have to deal with those who hated her cousin and his hatred for her. It was humiliating to say the least she saw it coming and did everything wrong. As she walked out the classroom she went right past Harry and HIS friends, she had to remember that, not saying a word as she practically fled down the steps and ran to her room.

“What’s wrong with you Ladi-Fake?” Draco’s snide question caught her as soon as she rushed through the entrance to the common room. She was not in the mood to deal with his superiority complex she had other things on her mind she needed to deal with “Oh shove off!” she snapped sitting down in the empty chair next to him burying her head in her hands trying to figure out how to piece together her crumbling life “Someone’s not having a good day. I on the other hand am having a great day.” He smirked walking around so he could look at her face. Something was wrong she looked as if she had swallowed a whole handful of sour slugs. Which was unsettling since he hadn't done anything too recent to warrant her current state “You know you act like you’re so high and mighty but, without Uncle Lucius you’re just another snot nosed toad.” She snapped looking up at him and leaning forward bracing her hands on her knees. With how she felt he was the perfect outlet for her anger it was the only thing she could count on actually. Draco was always itching for a fight with her and gave almost as good as he got. Almost “And you are just another nobody who’s hiding from the truth behind a lie my father cooked up.” He sneered baring his teeth at her in a do better smile Ladi-Ann’s biggest secret held tightly in his hands “Then why don’t you tell someone, Draco!?” She yelled throwing her hands out. She didn't mean it in the morning she would regret saying it. Right now she didn't care her school life was over hell what was one more fall? "Or are you afraid Uncle Lucius might frown at you?” She mocked getting up from her chair and standing toe to toe with him. Her eyes flashed white fire as she eyed him down. No longer timid in front of him no longer scared of what he might do. “I’M NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!” he bellowed shoving her to the floor feeling a quick stab as he saw her flinch in pain on impact “Then tomorrow everyone should know all about who I am.” She laughed shaking her head as she got up and walked to her room leaving Draco fuming behind her. 

In her room she moved to her trunk and rummaged around until her fingers touched something cold and hard. Grabbing hold she pulled. It took her a few seconds to get it from under her things. However soon she held a small box wrapped in a pink cloth. Closing the trunk lid she moved to sit in the middle of her bed. So she could remove the cloth from, the silver box that held, her most prized possessions. Pulling the chain of her necklace from inside her shirt she fingered the medium size brass key before taking it off. Lifting the box she inserted the key into the lock and opened it. Inside she found the golden locket with black swirls engraved on it in the form of a J and a S. The letters stood for Juniper Snow. The name was her mother’s. When she opened the locket she smiled at the face of the young woman that looked back. Ladies had held the locket in her hand as she looked from it to her own face in a mirror many times. Trying to see if she could see her mother in her features. However, she couldn’t be sure and there was no one but, Uncle Remus to ask. Sadly he barely remembered what Juniper looked like she was, not so much his friend but, a friend of a friend. Putting the locket around her neck she picked up a worn envelope; that held an even more worn piece of paper. So she didn’t tear it she slide the letter from her mother out and read it for the millionth time since she was given it:

_Ladi-Ann,_

_Hey honey if you’re reading this then that means you’ve reached the age of five and are getting excited about starting your lessons, though since you’re our daughter I know you will do great at anything you set out to. Your father was one of the smartest people I knew and if you ever wonder about him I want you to know that he would have loved you just as much I do. Now I want you to know don’t ever listen to what anyone tells you about him or what you may hear. I know it isn’t true and that’s all that matters never forget that sweetie. That aside I am so proud of you and everything you’ve done at such a young age and so, so, so happy you’re growing up so well. It pains me that we can’t be together as long as I’d hoped we and I know you don’t understand why I gave you up. Just know I love you so much. Ha! I still remember the way I felt when you were first put in my arms it was the happiest day of my life. One of the best memories I have. It’s only second to when you took your first steps and started to talk! You smiled at me and said “mama” I nearly cried with happiness as I scooped you up and hugged you close inhaling your sweet baby scent, ha-ha-ha, you are so precious. However, back to the reason you’re getting a letter instead of me there with you face to face. You see it breaks my heart to say it but, mommy isn’t as healthy as I wish I was. I had to send you to live with your father’s cousin Narcissa and her family because, I have a very fast acting disease called “The Wasting” it causes the wizard or witch that has it to slowly dissolve into nothing. I couldn’t keep you with me knowing that soon you’d be all alone. I couldn’t let that happen! I wouldn’t let it happen! Now I don’t want you to be sad for me I got the best gift ever and that was your love for all the time I had you. You’ll always have mine so know that and never doubt it. To the other reason I sent this letter I need you to know that in my side of the family there have been a few with what is called “The Sight” it is a gift that allows one to see into the future. There are two types “Seers” those who have halts in their visions and don’t remember what they saw after then there are “True Seers” those who have continuous visions and can go mad from it. If you are anything like I was at your age then you should already be experiencing “The Sight” Me, myself, I was not a “True Seer”. However, I remembered my visions and kept a journal. For you there are going to be times when you feel drained after a vision and have to rest for periods of time. Like my mother who was a “True Seer” I don’t know if you will be too, but, I want you prepared so let me tell you now there is no way to shut them off. You can ease the flow of the visions however, you’ll have to find a method that works for you maybe meditating or something like that. Any other information that could be of help to you is in a silver box you will get on your tenth birthday special deliver by way of elf! I know the wait will get unbearable, but, I know you’ll love and cherish it as much as I did when I got it from my mother and she from her mother before her._

_Love always your mother,_

_Juniper Snow_

Ladi-Ann set the letter down beside her and let her fingers hover above it for few seconds. Then reached into the box and pulled out the stack of pictures held together by ribbon. On top was a picture of her mother with her parents. A giant man with wide shoulder and a broad chest standing about six feet tall. He had a wide smile on his face as he held a little girl ,with long black hair in two pigtails, wearing a pink frilly dress with white lace trim in one arm. The other was around a small blonde woman. The woman was smiling as well looking into the eyes of her husband not hiding any of the love she felt for him. Holding the hand of her little girl that smiled just as big as her parents. Below this picture was another of the same family though the girl was a little older and so were her parents however, none of the love was diminished between them. It made Ladi-Ann’s heart ache for even a tenth of what she saw as placed it below the stack with the first one. She went through the rest of pictures until she came to the last. It was the picture of five people at a wedding every one of them smiling from ear to ear. Ladi-Ann recognized them all. Her mother, father, and godparents biting her bottom lip she put everything back into the box. Seeing it for the first time for what it really was. Everything in this box was the only proof she had that she was loved. That thought, started the tears she’d been holding in,since she’d left her Uncle Remus’s class, to fall. How was it possible for a child to know virtually nothing about their parents and feel like she’d been with them her whole life? At one point she had thought it was a cruel joke. That her mom had sent her to the one place, she now saw as hell on earth, knowing how she was going to be treated. Not that she was beat or neglected but, she knew they didn’t want her. It made her so angry. Only years later when she could really take in everything did it occur to her that, maybe, her mother hadn’t seen how miserable she would be. Scooting to the foot of the bed she wrapped the box up and put it back inside the trunk closing the lid. After she heard the click of the lock she crawled to the head of the bed and buried herself under her blankets. She skipped dinner that night, to put off her spiral into pariah hood, and slipped into an exhausted sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally done now I have to work out what happens in the next chapter I have an outline all ready just minor tweaks more of Draco being a little snot and Ladi-Ann not knowing just how to really fit in.
> 
> Though here we learned a lot there's way more to find out!!
> 
> Please leave feedback!


	4. A Plan for The Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making new friends while putting distance between old ones. If they could be called that Ladi-Ann didn't think so in fact as far as she was concerned she only had two friends and even they weren't hers. Well that didn't matter the weekend was coming and for her that meant one thing...
> 
> FREEDOM!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So introducing a new character and bring back an old one in this chapter. If I'm honest they're my favorites!! Also Ladi-Ann gets kind of a break from everything and some gaps are bridged..or made just a little wider. I can never tell. (which could be a bad thing) 
> 
> Oh, and I dipped a little into Draco's mind set when it comes to his cousin! I plan to do a lot more of that in the future!!

She avoided everyone she could for a week. In the class she made sure she was alone as possible though, the fact that she was Draco Malfoy’s cousin had already spread far. She had been getting death glares thrown at her from everyone that wasn’t part of Slytherin even the friends, she had thought she had, were shunning her. It was her exactly like her home life and although she was used to it it still hurt. By the time she made it to any of her classes she was so depressed she barely paid attention to anything the teacher said and was on the verge of tears. Everyone knowing was actually worse than she thought it would be, no matter where she went, she was stopped by someone Draco set up in a prank or just simply wronged. It slowly was wearing her out. It wasn’t any better in ‘Defense Against the Dark Arts’ even if they only messed with her when Her Uncle's back was turned she was hit with notes that read: **How does it feel to be one of the most hated people in school?** or **Malfoy Spies Should be Stoned** She didn't have to look up to know where they were coming from it wasn't hard to figure out. She just wished he would stop and leave her alone. Balling the paper up in her hand she closed her eyes to count to three. Before trying to return listening as the Professor talked to them about Red Caps. It was hard but, Ladi-Ann knew she would endure far worse as time went on, this was going to be nothing, the future she had waiting for her was full of emotional pain. Her past was filled with it so experiencing this now was nothing more than a cakewalk, sure a cakewalk with mines, but, a cakewalk nonetheless.

Harry elbowed Ron in the ribs “Will you leave her alone.” He hissed looking down at his notepad so he didn't draw attention to them. For the last six minutes of class Ron had been sending notes to Ladi-Ann and though he didn't know what they said. He knew they couldn't be good her face told him that, her body language told him that, the way she isolated herself more than usual told him that. However, he didn't know if he disagreed with the way everyone was treating her. She had hid the fact that she was cousins with one of the most respected and hated people at Hogwarts. People were bound to react badly she should have known that and been straight forward not secretive about it. If she had just told them then shown she was like him maybe no one would be suspicious about her earlier behavior “No, she’s a spy she was trying to get close to us so she could help her weasel of a cousin. Probably so they could beat us at Quidditch” Ron ground out as he wrote another note and tossed it at her. She ignored this one without even looking at it just packed up her things and left the room saying “Fine, you win” The class went silent as she stormed out everyone watching her go. She even ignored the Professor as he called out to her not looking back once the sound of her feet hitting the floor as she ran from the room. Harry looked at his best friend narrowing his eyes sometimes Ron could be a real ass but, was he any better? He knew what was happening and didn't try to stop it. Sure he told Ron to leave her alone but, he didn't really try and make him stop bothering her “Are you happy? You hurt her!” He ground out all of this was driving her further away from him and he wanted them to get closer didn't he? “What? It’s not like she doesn’t deserve it.” Ron grumbled seeing a fight starting to brew between him and Harry “She hasn’t done anything that’s whole the point!” Harry snapped going back to taking notes as Professor Lupin began to teach again though he noticed the Professor wasn't really all there most likely worried about Ladi-Ann. Harry didn’t talk to Ron for the rest of class in fact he didn’t talk to him much in their next couple of classes either.

‘Potions’ was just a bad, if not worse, for Ladi-Ann someone switched her ingredients so that when she combined them her cauldron blew up. It wasn’t until after she was covered in green slime that she realized that if she’d paid attention she would have known they'd been wrong. If there was an upside at all, to the hell she was going through, it was the fact that at least for once it wasn’t Neville messing up. Even if Snape was teasing him worse than ever because, of the Boggart incident. “Miss Snow, if you would be so kind as to clean up this mess." Professor Snape sighed looking at her table and the floor with disdain "I’m surprised that YOU were unsuccessful on such a simple potion.” he added before turning away ignoring the class’s laughter. Can my life get any worse? She thought as she walked to the sink to get a hot rag to clean up the goop. “I’ll help.” a shaky voice said from behind her turning she saw Neville walking up and grabbing another towel “Thanks.” she smiled nearly hugging him. He was the sweetest boy and if things were different and she wasn't who she was she would have liked to be his friend “but, it’s ok I don’t want you to get into any trouble with your friends.” Ladi-Ann looked over and found about ten sets of eyes watching them, shaking her head, she walked back to her table and started to clean up. Ladi-Ann used her hair to cover her face so she wouldn’t give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her cry and bit her bottom lip to hold in the sobs. The stress was actually becoming too much and she didn't know how much longer she could BE strong before she broke. When class was over and everyone had left she finally pulled back her hair and cleaned her face, she didn’t even bother looking into a mirror, she knew she looked like death warmed over “I can’t wait until I can get out of this place” she muttered thinking about the trip to Hogsmeade that was coming up in a few days. All the students were looking forward to it in fact the weekends were their freedom. She could just picture everything she was going to buy from Honeydukes and Zonko’s the things she was going to eat and drink from Three Broomsticks. It was enough to make her drool. It was just too bad everyone in Hogwarts wasn’t going to get to experience Hogsmeade she thought, thinking of Potter. It almost made her smile when she thought of how Harry’s attempt at getting McGonagall to sign his form was going to flop. Almost. However, she stopped herself because, it wasn’t his fault she was virtually enemy number one it was her good for nothing cousin’s.

The rest of the week flew by and then it was finally time to go to Hogsmeade and Ladi Ann didn’t think she could be happier. She was one of the first out the door when Filch was checking people off and she knew just the place she wanted to go and with whom “Jinx!” she called as she ran down to Honeydukes the wind whipping her hair as she ran from her troubles “Yes Ladi-Ann?” he answered beside her when she came to a stop outside the candy shop a smile on her face when she looked at him “Oh Merlin, I have missed you something terrible! Let’s go buy us something spectacular!” she cheered grabbing his hand and pulling him inside not caring about the glance she got or the whispers that followed them inside “Thank you mistress.” he answered as she took him from shelf to shelf lined with sweet goodness pulling down things for the both of them “Where to next?” Jinx asked after she had paid for all of their sweets a whole fifteen minutes later “How about...Three Broomsticks for something to eat then Zonko’s?” she questioned as they headed for the door “Oh look who it is?” the snide comment came from behind them stopping Ladi-Ann in her tracks before they could walk out the door. Turning she found Ron and Hermione standing a close to the candy shelf near the display window “Can I help you Weasley?” she asked smiling at them sweetly no need to let the puke know he unnerved her more than he already was aware of “There’s nothing we need now let’s go Ron I want to go to Three Broomsticks.” Hermione said trying to defuse the situation before Ron could start any kind of trouble. They had only come to get treats for Harry since he had not been able to get out of Hogwarts. Not start an argument “Isn’t that a surprise Jinx and I were on our way there as well.” she replied turning away from them and walking out the door not caring if the followed while at the same time hoping they didn't “Did you see that? She didn’t even offer to walk over together! Thinks she’s too good for us that’s what that is.” Ron huffed as he and Hermione walked a ways behind her “Would you want to walk with us if you were her and she were you?” Hermione asked putting her hands in the arms of her sleeves as they walked into the Three Broomsticks shaking her head at how thick Ron could be at times “What is that’s supposed to mean?” He asked stomping the snow off his shoes “Remember when we found out she was related to the Professor? What she asked?” she questioned looking at him then over at the table Ladi-Ann occupied “Seriously Ron, if you think about it would you let on that you’re related to Malfoy?” she asked him before walking over to Ladi-Ann’s table leaving Ron to think.

“Is it alright if I sit down?” Hermione asked when she stood in front of Ladi-Ann who hadn't looked up once as she walked over. Not that she blamed her she would acknowledge anyone after, what she could only guess, Ladi-Ann had been though “If you want but, I don’t think Ron will be too thrilled with the prospect.” she answered glancing down at Jinx then at Ron as he made his way towards them “I owe you an apology so…I’m sorry for the paper notes. If I were you I wouldn’t want anyone to know I was related to Malfoy either.” he said running his hand through his red hair looking very uncomfortable with the situation he found himself in “It’s okay I knew it was you any how Weasley so just sit down.” she sighed nodding to the empty chair next to Hermione “I’d prefer only one Malfoy calling me Weasley. And How’d you know that?” he asked when he was seated “The same way I know you guys have candy for Harry. I have eyes." she told them looking around to catch the eye of the waitress Madame Rosmerta so they could order "You know, this is the happiest moment I’ve had in almost two weeks and I’m not a Malfoy.” she finished looking back at them then down at her hands wondering how true her words were? Even if they only shared the smallest amount of blood in some ways, teenie tinnie ways, her and her cousin were the same “Why you should have many friends Mistress? You are the nicest person Jinx has had the pleasure of knowing.” Jinx said looking up at her and cutting off the question Hermione was about to ask “It’s known all over school I’m related to Draco. So my home life has now merged with my school life.” she answered sarcastically shrugging as Madame Rosmerta finally came over order pad at the ready “Can we get four tankards of Butterbeer?” she asked no longer having an appetite for anything other than a drink. If she tried to force anything down she was sure she'd choke “Sure thing sweetie.” The pretty blond answered, with a wink, moving away towards the bar “I have a question?” Hermione asked turning to Jinx a curious glint in her eyes and Ladi-Ann had to repress another sigh “Yes?” he quizzed looking at her before sliding a glance at his Mistress and noticing the set of her shoulders and the hard lines near her mouth as she frowned.

Whatever she was about to ask would not be pleasant “Does Ladi-Ann give you things?” Hermione asked finding it odd that he was so well cared for usually with house elves there was some sign of abuse but, Jinx looked healthy and happy “Yes, she gives me many things.” he answered frowning at her before looking once again to Ladi-Ann before whose frown had deepened “Then why do you stay? It’s known that in house elf customs when you’re presented with clothing or gifts from your master you are free.” Hermione posed to him becoming even more curious about their dynamic “I choose to stay I will not leave her in that house alone.” he answered back sharply feeling anger rise within him at the implication the young girl was trying to make “I do not abuse him! I would never hurt him! He is the only one that I know for certain will not abandon me!” she hissed leaning forward her eyes staring daggers at Hermione, who was struck silent, as the elf took Ladi-Ann's hand in his and gave it a squeeze "Of course you would not hurt me Mistress" he said smiling at her no doubt to be seen anywhere in his eyes “There are others who are like that.” Hermione replied quickly as she glanced over at Ron who was watching Madame Rosmerta as she walked around “Yeah.” he rushed when she elbowed him in the side to draw his attention back to their conversation “You don’t have to go so far, I know you’re sorry, anyways we were never friends” she smiled as Madame Rosmerta came and sat down their drinks “Enjoy dears.” she smiled before leaving them “What do you mean by that?” Ron asked after taking a large drink of his Butterbeer “Mean by what?” Ladi-Ann asked looked at him in confusion what had she said he didn't understand? “You said we weren't friends.” Hermione supplied “Well were we?” she asked looking dead serious “No, I guess not.” Hermione answered looking at her hands “Ron?” she asked Ron “No.” he answered simply returning to his drink not really bothered about the direction of the conversation. He had what her really wanted anyway “There you have it.” She clapped and looked down at Jinx a very thin smile in place “We must go everything is already paid for so drink up and enjoy the rest of your day.” Ladi-Ann told them getting up from the table finishing her drink in one go prepared to leave “Wait! Where are you going when you leave here?” Hermione asked finishing her Butterbeer as well getting up as Ron chugged down his and followed “Zonko’s...would you like to come with us?” Ladi-Ann asked looking at them not really wanting them to but, trying to be polite “Would we? Of course we would!” Ron said nearly shouting not waiting for Hermione to answer before he ran out the door “I take it he really likes Zonko’s.” Ladi-Ann commented heading out behind him. 

In Zonko’s she laughed more than she had in a long time watching Ron go around the shop looking at all the joke products. At one point she even gave into his excitement and bought several items most of them she would give to the twins. They would appreciate them more than she would, they would even have a use for them, while she would most likely just end up having them. When they left they were loaded with stuff and she couldn’t have been happier.

Ladi-Ann left them at the entrance hall, without saying good-bye, that way they wouldn’t be shunned by their friends and headed straight to "Slytherin so she could pack everything away. Once she was done she ran upstairs to the ‘Great Hall’ for dinner there were candle filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and flaming orange streamers, that swam across a stormy ceiling like brilliant water snakes. It was the most amazing thing that Ladi-Ann had ever seen! In fact since she’d started coming to Hogwarts she had seen things she’d only dreamed about or read about in books. The place literally left her breathless at every turn “Wow.” she gasped as she walked over to her houses table, nobody acknowledging her, she sat down at the end seat. It amazed her how even the people in her own house treated her like everyone else. She was sure that when they found out she was Draco’s cousin they’d try and suck up to her. Hoping to get on his good side, not that he had one, then again Draco probably made sure no one talked to her. Which served her just fine it wasn’t like she needed any of THEM to make her feel wanted, she only need one person for that, and there was a while yet to wait. Eating her meal in silence she looked over to the Gryffindor table constantly and wished she could sit with Fred and George because, just like Jinx she hoped they would never abandon her either. They had been her only connection to the world before she started school and she didn’t want to lose that. No matter if she lost anything else. After dinner everyone filed out of the ‘Great Hall’ and headed off to bed it as she was heading down the hall to the entrance of the dungeon she saw a flicker of movement. Turning she was in time to see a shadowy figure sneaking about the shadows the torches made throughout the hall “So he has finally come.” she whispered continuing down the hall then down the stairs to her room. Not even moments later her thoughts were confirmed when everyone was told to reconvene in the ‘Great Hall’ she didn’t dare try and ask anyone what had happened there was no need. As soon as the teachers left them to sleep every Gryffindor began telling the others how Sirius Black had attacked the ‘Fat Lady’ trying to get into their house “Her painting was completely ruined.” She heard two girls telling some students from Ravenclaw “I heard that she was found hiding in another painting shaking in fear.” A boy was telling another group of their peers as the buzz grew “Yeah and Peeves told Dumbledore how she was running through paintings on the fourth floor.” A girl next to him chimed in as if he really needed her to give the information. Everywhere she turned someone was talking about what happened at ‘Gryffindor Tower’. When she looked to see if she could slip over to where she had spotted Fred and George she came face to face with Draco “Hello Ladi-Fake.” he said silkily all of his teeth visible due to the smile plastered across his face “I guess you can hear what’s happened...are you happy?” he asked stepping close so only she heard him.

Ladi-Ann clenched her fist and gritted her teeth trying to keep herself from lashing out at her. The longer she stayed at this school the more she felt her old self melting away and more often than not she was tempted to strangle him instead of hide from him “You can bloody shove off.” She hissed pushing past him “OH, COME ON COUSIN, I WAS ONLY KIDDING!” he yelled, so everyone would hear him, as she made her way through the swarm of students. Many of them moved so she could get through with looks of disgust on their faces and others blocked her path so she had to go around. Laughing when she stumbled backwards or almost fell over because of an accidently well placed foot. When she finally made it to the other side of the room she was met by George “Hello My Lady.” he greeted her taking her hand and bowing over it “Hello George, Where’s Fred?” she asked looking around it was odd to see one without the other, she had to say, she didn’t like it one bit “He’s with Harry and them talking about Black.” he answered lacing her arm through his and leading her over to the group “Look who I found!” he announced as they drew nearer to the others “Ladi-Ann!” Fred nearly shouted bowing to her in the same fashion his brother had moments ago “Fred.” she smiled slightly blushing, like she always did, when they acted this way “Well, come on join us! We were all discussing the ways Black could have got in.” Fred urged pulling her in so he and George flanked her on both sides she felt like she was in a cocoon. She was beginning to miss this warmth more and more as of late “I know George told me” she replied a tad stiff hoping she seemed more nervous or scared rather than uncomfortable “Don’t worry he won’t be able to get to us here.” Hermione said, to her delight, misreading her reaction “He’s not stupid enough to try.” Ron add nodding his head with confidence like he could stop Sirius Black all by himself if he needed to “I’m not worried, especially with two great wizards with me.” she responded smiling at them all “Yeah, Dumbledore and McGonagall can handle Black.” Harry said working himself back into the conversation “I was talking about Fred and George but, there’s them too.” Ladi-Ann chuckled when they looked at her like she had a few screws loose.

“Are you serious?” Ron asked his eyes wide, sure, his brothers were great they had some of the best grades he'd seen but, they couldn't do anything against Black if he were to show up “Of course, they’re the best wizards I know! They've taught me things even my tutors didn’t know about!” she answered smiling from ear to ear and Harry thought his heart would stop with how her face lit up. If she had been beautiful when he'd first seen her she was radiant now. Gone was the depression from the last couple of weeks to be replaced by pure joy this look was one Harry wouldn't mind seeing closer “I’m afraid to ask what they taught you.” Hermione said shaking her head not missing the look of wonder on her friend's face as he practically stared at Ladi-Ann. Could Harry...no that simply wasn't possible he hadn't shut up about Cho Chang since he'd first seen her there was no way he liked Ladi-Ann, was there? “What you don’t think-”Fred said “we could teach someone?” George finished Hermione, Harry, and Ron looked at each other then burst into laughter “No!” they said in unison doubled over. After that they talked some more then Percy, the head boy for Gryffindor, Fred, George and Ron’s older brother, called out “The light’s are going out. I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!” Ladi-Ann hurried to the other side of the room before the Hall was casted into darkness and her own Prefect could say anything about where she was. When she got to her sleeping bag she crawled in and nearly screamed before climbing out again she felt around and pulled out something cold and smooth. Taking out her wand she whispered “Lumos” a light appeared at the end of her wand and she looked at what she held in her hand letting out the breath she was holding. It was a snake and not even a poisonous snake almost your common variety garden snake. The things that made it not so common were the spectacular pearl and cerulean colors and the silver eyes it showed her as it curled around her arm “What are you doing here?” she whispered looking down at the snake some more in wonder “Light out now!” she heard come from across the room looking up she saw a shadowy figure of the 'Slytherin' Prefect coming her way “Nox.” she whispered quickly climbing into her sleeping bag and shutting her eyes “I hope you will be comfortable here with me.” she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

\---

The next morning, Ladi-Ann had barely enough time to stash the snake in her room, with a promise to bring back something for it to eat later, not that it could understand, before she heard the tales start. Even a few days afterwards no one talked about anything other than Sirius Black and how he had gotten into the castle. There were actually so many theories that no matter who told you how he did it, it was never the same as the last a girl from Ladi-Ann’s ‘Herbology’ class spent the whole time telling them how Black could turn into a flowering shrub. It was enough to make her laugh out loud though it didn’t score her any points with her classmates not that she had any to begin with. In fact somehow her position in school got worse, not that she thought it possible, it was like everyone blamed her for what happened to the ‘Fat Lady’, whom had been taken off the wall and replaced by that delusional Sir Cadogan, which was ridiculous since she’d never went to ‘Gryffindor Tower’. So aside from the cousin hatred she got from everyone she was faced with dirty looks whenever Black was mentioned like she was the reason he was in the school. She didn’t understand any of it and she couldn’t blame it on Draco because, he would die before giving his father reason to visit the school. If it wasn’t for Harry and the others talking to her now, she didn't learn her lesson the first time, she would have stopped going to class. However, with Harry excited about the Quidditch match in two days and everyone else just as excited she was watched closer than ever before. By students and teammates at every turn the only ones that didn’t think much of it was Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, and Harry himself. “Did you hear Malfoy is still playing at his arm being hurt?” Harry asked when they were at lunch the day before their match “so now we have to go up against Hufflepuff.” Ron looked at Ladi-Ann with one of his famous frowns “What’s the deal with your cousin?” he asked after a beat “everyone knows he’s faking it.” Hermione crossed her arms and answered before Ladi-Ann could “He’s a twit and knows that no one will **make** him play if he’s hurt, so, he’s milking it.” Ladi-Ann looked at her then smiled shaking her head “You took the words right out of my mouth.” she sighed trying to suppress her laughter “Harry, Fred, George, we have to go.” Someone said from there right looking over they spotted Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor team Captain, standing with the rest of the team “We need more practice before the game tomorrow and with the weather we should get as much as we can.” He said not even looking at them he was staring at Ladi-Ann as if she was some kind of bad omen, to be honest, he was one of the main people trying to keep Harry away from her. Although she knew she was being hypocritical for getting mad about it because, she herself knew she shouldn't get close to them but, she had a good reason not just assumptions. Harry, Fred, and George got up and left the table to follow behind their team and when they were gone she got up as well her appetite having left with them “I have to go to head back now.” she said grabbing a bunch of lettuce and hurrying out of the ‘Great Hall’ before Ron or Hermione could question her.

Once she was in her room sure no one would come in anytime soon she opened her trunk and peeked inside “Hey” she smiled greeting the snake as it lifted its head towards her. It stuck its tongue out as she used her middle and fore finger to tickle it under its head “Aren’t you a beauty?” she sighed placing the lettuce she'd taken near it and crossing her arms so she could rest her head on the edge of the trunk and watch it eat. The snake took a nibble, almost like it didn't really care for it, and then made it's way to Ladi-Ann and coiled under where her head rested deciding to pick it up she frowned slightly “Do you not like it?” she asked it blinked at her once then shook its head “We like it” it hissed at her and she flung it away in shock only to rushed over and pick it back up “I'm so sorry! I just never...I mean a snake has never... talked to me before.” she hurriedly explained as she smoothed her fingers over its body checking for injury she’d never hurt an animal on purpose “It’sss quite alrighht we're fine” the snake hissed back at her flicking it’s tongue to tap her hand “Um…do you have a name?” she questioned nervously as she thought about the situation and figured either she was as crazy as her family said or there was something in her family line made this possible. She'd never dug too deeply afraid of what she might find but, with this discovery she was starting to think she just might have to “Don’t hhhave one yet missstresss” it hissed in answer cocking its head to the side “Why do you call me that?” she questioned frowning she'd found the snake in her sleeping bag the night before other than that she didn't know where it came from or who it belonged to. All she was certain of was that it was not hers “You own us, ssso you are our missstresss” it replied blinking at her before flicking its tongue out once again she actually found the habit to be the cutest thing “Oh, I don't really own you but, would you like a name?” she asked thoughtfully it had to hurt not being called anything maybe their owner just hadn't gotten around to it just yet “Yesss” it hissed and she wasn't sure but, Ladi-Ann would swear it smiled “First are you a boy or a girl?” she asked turning to lean against her trunk as she thought up names that might fit the snake “It doesss not matter we are both.” it hissed and right before her eyes it split into two snakes, actually explaining why it referred to itself in third person,one completely pearl and the other completely cerulean though both had silver eyes. “Oh, wow. Ok. Then I have the perfect name for you. How about I call you Silver?” she breathed excitement overriding her unease from before both snakes watched her as she set them back down on the floor between her legs.

They looked at each other before turning back to her nodding and hissing in unison “Yesss” she clapped her hands then sat back to think some more. As they slithered around on the floor they became one again and she pulled the lettuce out of the trunk and set it down so they could start to eat again. Her thoughts drifted from them and back to the reason she'd come back so quickly in the first place. Wood and the rest of the Quidditch team. She couldn’t stop thinking about how they above everyone else had been treating her since the whole school found out she was Draco's cousin. They were the main ones that acted as if trying to make friends was a way to help her cousin in his plans to make everyone’s life miserable. Even if it wasn’t her plan at all even if she really did want to be around people other than her dreadful cousin who treated her like the plague or an unwanted stain on his life “What am I going to do?” she muttered out loud running her finger through her hair giving it a small tug “What’sss wrong?” Silver hissed looking up from their meal gazing at her in question “Nothing, just thinking about the time I’m around everyone in school.” she answered solemnly moving to lay on her belly to have a closer look at the snake. It's scales caught the little light in the room making it glow reaching out she slid her finger tipsdown its back “What sssituation?” Silver asked laying still so she could rub them more it was a nice feeling and they enjoyed it a lot “Everyone knows I’m related to the worst person in the whole school so most of them pretty much hates me now” she sighed resting her chin in her other hand so she could keep up her petting. It calmed her down more than she thought it would and as long as Sliver didn't complain she would continue doing it “You’re much nissser than the boy that brought me here. Hhhe jussst wanted to releassse me in the girlsss bathroom.” Sliver hissed going back to eating the lettuce leaf a rumble of contentment spreading through their body “What boy?” she asked her curiosity peaked Silver looked at her and tilted their head in thought as if trying o remember everything they could “Hhhe hhhad whhhite hhhair and was followed by two other boysss.” Ladi blinked twice then groaned, she now officially owned two snakes, there was no way she was returning them to her cousin for any reason whether he found out she had them or not “That would be my cousin. So that’s who you belonged to?” she said frowning at the thought of returning Silver to Draco “or well, that’s who you used to belong to anyway.” she amended looking at her watch then picking them standing and looking around quickly “I have to go to class now...will you be ok if I close you in here again?” she asked biting her bottom lip as she looked down at the trunk then at the snake “We will be fine for a while but, we do need air.” they answered looking at her she thought for a while then asked “If I leave you on my pillow with a little food will you stay there?” hopeful they would say yes, she almost jumped up and down, when they did so she picked up a little of his food and placed him and it on her pillow making sure he wouldn’t be seen “Alright bye now” she whispered as she walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on I think I'm going to show more of the issues Ladi-Ann has mentally. Also she's going to come face to face with the last person/the only person she really wants to. SOOOOO look forward to that sadly though I don't know how long it's going to take to post the next chapter. However since these last two were back to back I'll try to be quick but, it might be a while. T_T (I'm not all that talented when it comes to having everything ready at once)


	5. Baby It's Cold Outside (but, the ice forming in my heart is colder)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's gone back to staying on her own and ignoring everyone...well almost everyone. It's hard to ignore the draw for friends but, when at every turn you get hit with the same brick wall...what can you do but, give up and shut down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this one there is more bridges being burnt and scars being added to Ladi-Ann's heart sooner or later I think she's going to break...
> 
> Just not to sure when but, for the most part she's over making friends and just wants to be left alone.
> 
> I tried to go back over the other chapters and make corrections and other small changes hopefully it reads better.
> 
> Anyway without further ado read on!

The day before the Quidditch match was almost up there with the worst day of her life Ladi-Ann knew that Wood didn’t want Harry around her. In fear that she might put some kind of hex on him so they'd lose but, she didn’t know how deep that fear ran. Until she started to noticed that every time she was within two feet of Harry, whether it was HIM trying to talk to HER or them just being in the same room, one of his teammates would come and drag him away claiming they had 'practice'. With as much practice as they were putting in they’d better win, she thought, as she walked into ‘Defense Against the Dark Arts,’ or she was going to slaughter the lot of them. Shoving her bag under her desk she sat down and looked to the front of the class to see what her Uncle had placed on the board only to realized it was also THAT day. Her Uncle wasn’t going to be teaching at all, instead, Professor Snape was. Meaning homework and not just any kind of homework but, the kind of homework that took all night. Sighing, heavily, she folded her hands on her table and closed her eyes, it couldn't get any worse could it? Ten minutes into the lesson Harry came in and told her yes, yes it could get worse and not just for her. Snape took ten points from Gryffindor because, Harry refused to sit down when he was told to then Professor Snape insulted her Uncle in front of the whole class saying, 'he lacked organization'. After that everyone jumped in trying to defend Professor Lupin calling him “The best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,” they’d ever had Snape being who he was used that to insult the class themselves “You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you – I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows. Today we shall discuss -” he flipped through the textbook all the way to the end then smiled, “- Werewolves.” he finished knowing good and well they weren’t studying those yet. This was no longer about teaching, if it ever was, this had become personal. Though Ladi-Ann figured he knew that and when his eyes landed on her with a glare she knew he was aware that she knew as well. “Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and a true wolf?” he asked, while still staring at her not really expecting an answer and not getting one because, Ladi-Ann refused to participate in his game. “Anyone?” he asked again ignoring Hermione who was the only hand raised in the whole class. She would ignore the underlying tension and focus on showing what she knew on more than one occasion it made Ladi-Ann want to deck her. “Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn’t even taught you the basic distinction between-” he was cut off by Parvati who said “We told you we haven’t gotten as far as werewolves yet, we’re still on -” Snape’s face became pinched before he growled out “Silence!” every student in the room just stared at him like he had grown another head it wasn't the best way to endear yourself to anyone. After that Ladi-Ann was just glad it was all over she didn’t even mind that they had to do two rolls of parchment, on how to recognize and kill a werewolf, anymore. As far as she was concerned it was a win for her nerves leaving the classroom walked down the hall she and heard Ron complaining about the detention he had ended up getting “Do you know what the ass is making me do!? I’ve got to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. Without magic!” he grumbled to Harry and it took everything she had not to laugh, the idea of watching Ron do that was hilarious, but, she didn’t just hurried off to her next class.

After 'Defense Against The Dark Arts' the day went by in a blur. She wasn’t aware of anything that went on around her Ladi-Ann didn’t even know what was talked about in her other classes the only thing she could think about actually was Harry. She thought about him more and more as she tried to avoid him and she knew it was a bad thing, especially since she refused to tell him the truth but, couldn’t help herself. There was just something in her that had to wonder about him and try to figure him out. Ladi-Ann walked into the girl’s bathroom and ran cold water on her hands then splashed her face. There was no way she was developing feeling for him! There was no way she was going to have anything to do with him! She was going to complete her plans graduate school and then never see one Harry Potter again!! “You’re the first to really come in here?” came a whiny voice from behind her looking over her shoulder she reached for a paper towel “You must be Moaning Myrtle,” Ladi-Ann said turning around as she dried her hands. The girl seemed to droop in on herself and melt into the background. If it wasn't for her annoying voice Ladi-Ann could ignore her “I’ve heard about you all the girls say you're annoying.” she finished leaning on the edge of the sink throwing the now wet towel in the trash “They always say that no matter which generation of wizards comes to this school.” Myrtle replied crossing her arms as she floated above the floor “I guess but, if you tried to be happier they wouldn’t feel that way.” Ladi-Ann commented glancing at the door trying to think of a way to get out of this conversation without seeming like she didn't care “And if you weren’t related to Draco Malfoy you would have friends!” Myrtle snapped before disappearing into one of the stalls “Touche” Ladi-Ann shaking her head as she walking out of the bathroom maybe she should have just kept her mouth shut because, now not only did half the student body hate her so did two ghost “Miss Snow, what’re yeh doin in the halls shouldn’t yeh be at lunch with the rest of the school?” Hagrid said when she turned the corner almost crashing right into him “I was headed that way now Professor.” she answered smiling at him as he steadied her “Well, yeh best be running along then.” he said shooing her towards the 'Great Hall' “Okay but, before I go how is Buckbeak?” she asked him knowing it was a sore subject but, really wanting to know “He’s as good as he can be thanks for asking. Now yeh get yerself to the ‘Great Hall’ and eat” he answered nodding her on looking him over for about a second she said good-bye then turned and ran the rest of the way to join the others.

When she reached the ‘Great Hall’ everyone was laughing and talking about the things they’d done in class minutes before and as she stood and watched them her gaze strayed to the ‘Gryffindor’ table and, as if they had a mind of their own, they sought out Harry. Who at the same moment turned, as if he knew she was standing at the door looking at him, and locked eyes with her. _I’m going to be in a lot of trouble if I don’t control what he does to me_ , she thought turning away quickly and hurrying to an open seat at the ‘Slytherin’ table.

\----

Finally the day of the Quidditch match arrived and Ladi-Ann was sitting in the front row so she could see everything though because, of the weather like everyone else she was under an umbrella. On the other hand unlike everyone else her pet Silver was tucked away inside her shirt pocket under her coat. They had come close to being discovered the day before when she left him on her bed while she went to class by thieving Pansy Parkinson. Because, while Ladi-Ann was gone Pansy got it into her head to go and borrow one of her tops thinking Draco would tell her she looked smashing in it, as if Draco would think anyone besides himself looked smashing in anything, however, she couldn’t find it in Ladi-Ann clothes trunk so she thought she would search the bed luckily Ladi-Ann had walked in just in time to stop the goose or they both would have been screaming for totally different reasons. With her heart racing she decided that from that moment on she would take Silver everywhere she went almost like how Ron did with his rat Scabbers only Silver was cute not ugly. Scabbers even for a rat was looking bad, with missing fur and massive weight loss, it was really sad to watch and when Scabber’s life finally came to an end she figured everyone would be relieved. As soon as the thought was out there she felt bad, though not because, it wasn’t true or even mean but, because, as soon as she had it Ron and Hermione walked over to sit with her “Hey?” she asked covering her guilt with confusion the last time she had hung out with them was when they went to Zonks so this was unexpected “Ron had to hide Scabbers” Hermione said sitting down with a huff misunderstanding her facial expression completely “Well if you're blasted cat would leave poor Scabbers alone I wouldn’t have to hide him!” Ron ground out glaring at Hermione “Not what I was was trying to ask,” Ladi-Ann cringed as the two threw daggers at each other using nothing but, their eyes. "I was wondering why you were sitting here" she said looking away from them and back towards the field "We haven't been able to hang out and we want to" Ron said breaking eye contact with Hermione for a few moments to give Ladi-Ann a small smile "Yeah, if we're going to be friends we should at least get to know one another!" Hermione added cheerfully as she sat down on Ladi-Ann's other side effectively putting distance between her and Ron without him being the wiser. "I see, you know that is completely unnecessary we can stay how we were." she told them pulling her jacket closer trying to make sure she didn't brush against either of them as they seemed to scoot closer to her "Nope, Harry wants to get to know you so we should too" Ron told her as if that ended that topic of conversation and Ladi-Ann stared at him before glancing at Hermione they both wore expressions that said what their friend wanted they got. “How is Harry doing? Is he ready for today’s match?” she asked as a way to draw them away from trying to figure her out because, their words sounded like a threat. Which she was pretty sure it was she just wasn't sure of the motive behind it “Haven’t you talked to him?” Hermione asked turning a glare on her “No, he’s been deemed off limits to the likes of me, if you haven’t noticed” she answered looking towards the Quidditch field seeing that the teams were now standing in the middle and Madame Hooch was telling them to mount their brooms.

Putting the whistle to her lips she blew and they were off. Harry rose fast but, his broom was slightly shaky due to the wind. He and Cedric Diggory both flew back and forth looking for the golden snitch meaning within five minutes they were soaked to the bone. Twice Harry was almost unseated by a Bludger and nearly hit other players, it was bad, this game looked to be their hardest yet. Getting up she ran down the stands to the locker room so she could wait for the team she thought, that maybe she could do something to help. Only it turned out completely opposite from what she wanted when they came in from their time out. Wood snapped at her as soon as he spotted her “What in the bloody hell are you doing here!?” he growled like it was her fault it was storming out “I came to help.” she answered looking at him then down at her feet she never could handle someone mad at her it made her feel like she was six again disappointing her family “If you want to help then go back to your seat” he replied turning his back on her about to address his team “What is your problem with me?” she asked hoping it was something she had done so she could apologize and have this be done. She was tired of being treated badly because, of Draco she at least wanted to treat like crap because, she was in the wrong “ everytime I'm even breathing the same air as Harry you step in and usher him away with some excuse. What did I do wrong?” she asked slapping her palm on her chest looking at him pleading for an answer “You share blood with an Asshole” Alicia, the team’s goalie, answered simply as if it were obvious Ladi-Ann looked at her then the rest of them seeing she wasn't the only who used that as the soul biases for their treatment. Assuming it was the reason was one thing but, having someone point blank tell her to her face was kind of heartbreaking “Me sharing blood with Draco Malfoy is what’s keeping me from having friends? Or someone to talk to without everyone frowning down on it?” she asked close to tears as the looks on their faces told her their answers, even Harry just stared at her which she found slightly amusing seeing as his friends had just told her he wanted to get to know her “The only reason you wanted to get close to any of us was to help that snot nosed toad Malfoy in the first place don’t act hurt” Katie snapped looking at her like she was ready to fight her “What are you talking about?” Fred asked blinking once “we’re her friends and she’s never done anything to us-” George added “– plus we always knew Ladi-Ann was Dogface's cousin-” Fred nodded “ – and it didn’t bother us none” They said walking towards her. Ladi-Ann smiled when they hugged her, however if fade with the words they whispered in her ears “We think-” Fred said into one “– you should go” his brother finished in the other and for the first time she didn’t think their finishing each other's sentences was cute at all stepping back she looked at them closely “You too?” she whispered clearing her throat as she stared at them they didn't reply. Nodding her head once she turned and fled from the locker room not looking back.

Once she was back to her seat she turned to Hermione “You should do something to help Harry” she told her and Hermione looked at her frowning “Like what?” whipping at her face she shrugged “I don’t know something to help him see” she choked out on a small sob hell, she was going to cry here “Are you okay?” Hermione asked touching her arm “I’m fine just go help Harry” Ladi-Ann answered as more tears fell from her eyes and five minutes after Hermione had gone the team was back on the field “It worked!” she called as she ran back to her own seat “What’s worked?” Ron asked at the same time Ladi-Ann mumbled “That’s great” She looked up using the rain to wash away her tears and clean her face “The Impervius spell on Harry’s glasses” Hermione cheered, Ladi-Ann tuned them both out, as Hermione explained what she’d done to Ron, and watched the match even though her heart was no longer in it. Harry was flying a lot better than before avoiding a Bludger, ducking under Diggory as he streaked past and still looking for the Snitch. There was a another clap of thunder and Harry urged his broom faster on a second clap he looked towards the stands where Hermione, Ron, and her sat staring she followed his eyes and saw the same thing he did, a silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, at the topmost, empty row of seats. Sucking in a deep breath she jerked her head back to the field in time to see Wood yell something at Harry drawing his attention towards Diggory who was tearing down the field after a tiny speck of gold. He tightened his hands on his broom and threw himself flat zooming towards the snitch at the same time everyone else saw the swarm of Dementors gathered on the field. A hush fell over the stadium and then Harry was plunging towards the ground beneath him if it wasn’t for Dumbledore rushing to his feet using the “Arresto Momentum” spell then she was sure Harry would be dead.

\---

The whole weekend after the match Harry was laid up, which was a good thing, since she didn’t have to see him before she was ready and Madame Pomfrey said he needed to rest. Wouldn’t even let him leave everyone that could or wanted too visited him wishing him well and hoped for a speedy recovery. Ladi-Ann was in neither category so she didn’t go in fact she didn’t talk to anyone anymore just stayed by herself and it was a good thing to because, she was beginning to get the headaches that had her curled into a ball crying for the best part of an hour again leaving her in no mood to handle anyone. On Monday she was still feeling the last tinges of one behind her left eye when she walked into ‘Defense against the Dark Arts’ to find her Uncle Lupin behind his desk “You look like death warmed over” she chuckled by way of greeting as she walked into the classroom “And you look as if you’ve had better days as well. One of your eyes has changed” Lupin countered looking up from his desk “I have had better days, though I don’t know which ones are the best and my eye will be fine soon. How are you?” she asked pulling a chair up to sit down near him “I’m fine just the usual that’s all. How are you?” he asked looking at her closely “My headaches have returned and I officially have no friends other than that I’m peachy. The class is about to come and they have many complaints about your absence” she smiled cutting their conversation short, seeing as neither of them would truthfully answer the question, before standing and returning the chair to its rightful place. Finding a seat in the far back corner of the room and as she predicted when everyone walked in they burst into complaints about Professor Snape taking over the class in her Uncle’s absence “It’s not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?” one student asked followed by “We don’t know anything about werewolves-” Lupin switched into teacher mode right before Ladi-Ann’s eyes and raised his hand to quiet everyone “Did you tell Professor Snape we haven’t reached them yet?” he asked, frowning slightly, which was followed by “Yes but, he said we were really behind-” and “ – he wouldn’t listen-” a lot of the students just kept saying “ – two parchment!” Professor Lupin smiled at the indignation on everyone’s faces apparently happy he was missed so much “Don’t worry. I’ll speak to Professor Snape. You don’t have to do the essay.” He told them causing everyone to cheer, well almost everyone Hermione looked disappointed meaning she had done the essay already and was hoping to get a grade on it. The lesson was fine after that Professor Lupin had brought in a glass box with a hinkypunk, a small one-legged creature that looked like it was made from tendrils of smoke, inside it “They lure travelers into bogs” he said to the class as they wrote out notes “you notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead – people follow the light – then -” as he was about to added the last piece of information the hinkypunk made a terrible squelching noise against the glass and then the bell rang. Everyone gathered up their things and headed off to their next class as Ladi-Ann turned to say goodbye to her uncle she saw that not everyone had left; Professor Lupin had called Harry back “Most likely to talk about the game on Saturday” she mused as she walked out instead of waiting around for them to finish.

\---

November ended with ‘Ravenclaw’ beating ‘Hufflepuff’ everyone in ‘Gryffindor’ was happy with that outcome simply because, it meant they still had a shot at the ‘Wizard’s Cup’. That and they had to train even harder than before. The other reason everyone was happy was that no Dementors were seen on the grounds since Dumbledore tore into them about almost killing Harry. Also two weeks before term ended snow covered everything in a glistening white. Everywhere one looked Christmas was in the air making its presence known even some of the teachers were in the spirit. Professor Flitwick the ‘Charms’ teacher already had his classroom completely decorated to Ladi-Ann’s surprise with real fluttering fairies. Students all over the school were talking about their plans for the holidays as she passed them in the halls she even came across Fred and George, whom she had been avoiding, sitting in the courtyard near the fountain “Lady A!” George yelled when she walked passed then without saying hello. She was still hurt from what she could only see as a rejection by them and decided like with everyone else she would keep her distance. Only it was getting harder and instead of making sure they were never too close she had started to actively run from them. Fred and George were not the sort to be ignored though and chased after her it was getting tiring "Will you two stop!" she yelled turning around and glaring at them when they had chased her practically to the 'Great Hall' "Well if you hadn't run-" George panted his hands on his knees "We wouldn't have chased you-" Fred gasped leaning against a nearby wall they both had a fine sheen of sweat formed on their faces and looked about ready to pass out "You have no stamina... _Incarcerous_ " she sighed pushing her hair out of her face before whirling around she felt the tiniest amount of guilt for leaving them but, someone would come untie them eventually. "Hey!" She heard George behind her, seeing as Fred's mouth was covered "Don't leave us here!" throwing a hand up she waved as she walked away squishing the the guilt she had every right to be hurt and every right not to talk them.

Sometime later as she sat in the library two shadows suddenly loomed over her “Hello you two” she said forcing a smile as they took the chairs on either side of her “Why did you-” Fred slightly frowning at her which was something he rarely did “–leave us like that?” George said making the same face as his brother it was uncomfortable to witness let alone be on the receiving end of their frowns “If you would stop following me I wouldn't have tied you up” she responded putting a few stray hair behind her ears and closing the book she had been reading with a loud thump “Are you angry-” “–with us?” they asked moving to put their arms around however she pushed her chair back so they were forced to drop their arms “What do you two want?” she asked noticing a piece of paper in Fred’s hand as she began to repack her bag “We were trying to figure out what to do with this-” George replied sharing a look with Fred over her head they've been trying to talk to Ladi-Ann since the 'Quidditch' match but, whenever they got close she would vanish. She even ran from them and then tied them up which meant she had to be extremely angry but, what they couldn't figure out was why? Since everyone found out she was related to Malfoy they made sure she knew she was always welcomed to hang out with them “–we’ve already had loads of fun with it” Fred finished shrugging he was just as confused by Ladi-Ann's behavior as his brother was and couldn't answer his unspoken question "Show me” she muttered holding out her hand no matter how she felt her curiosity had been slightly peaked “Let’s see if you can guess how to use it” they commented as Fred handed over the parchment it was a game they played with her to see how smart she was. So far she had come out ahead pulling out her wand she smiled as she placed the tip to the paper “I solemnly swear I’m up to no good.” she muttered as words slowly appeared in a flowy brown script “How do you know about this-" "-we didn’t know about it until our first year?” they asked her mouths agape in shock as they watched her read over the map “I know many things.” she smiled, giving them her usual answer when she beat them, closing the parchment again whispering “Mischief Managed.” Fred and George looked at each other over her head again then asked “Do you want it?” she looked down at the paper then shook her head “Give it to Potter” she commented throwing the parchment on the table then getting up "Do you need anything else from me?" the brothers looked at each other then back at Ladi-Ann and shook there heads "Good" she answered and for the second time she turned and walked away from them.

\---

In Honeydukes, alone this time, because, Jinx had asked for a break from all things sweets after their last visit, she learned that Fred and George had taken her advice about the map. After bumping into Ron and Hermione and being forced- they wouldn't stop following her- to shop with them they had decided to go for the sweets for Harry. Ron wanted to give him ‘Blood-flavored Lollipops’ to which Ladi-Ann, groaning, and Hermione, disgusted, responded with a resounding “NO!” afterwards he picked up a jar of ‘Cockroach Clusters’ and placed it under Hermione’s nose. It was the most awkward thing to watch, the two of them flirting, Hermione was just about to push them away when they heard someone say “Definitely not!” Ron nearly dropped the jar, Hermione nearly screamed, and Ladi-Ann had to use all her willpower to keep from rolling her eyes "I see they gave it you Potter,” she said her voice lowered so no one would heard her but, he knew she was there “though it's too bad we hear your voice but, can't SEE you” Hermione and Ron both snapped out of shock Hermione went straight into a panicked “Harry!” she squeaked looking around, making more of a scene then was necessary, to see if anyone else but, them had heard “What are you doing here?” she asked trying to find where he stood so she could slap him on the back of his head “Wow, you’ve learned to Apparate!” Ron cheered looking very impressed and like a total idiot at the sametime that in itself was impressive, Ladi-Ann thought shaking her head in annoyance looking towards the door. With them distracted maybe she could slip away? “Of course he hasn’t!” Harry and Ladi-Ann said at the together though Ladi-Ann was still looking at the door so she didn't notice the way Ron and Hermione looked at her “You know how he got here!?” Ron asked a little too loud and Ladi-Ann turned to them her brow furrowed “Will you hush!” she hissed putting a finger to her lips and ignoring their question as Harry told them about the Marauder’s Map. After he explained what it was and what it did Ron and Hermione got into an argument about whether Harry should give it back or keep it. Hermione worried that Black would get his hands on it so of course no one was paying attention to the fact that Ladi-Ann now knew Harry could go around without being seen “Are you quite done talking to thin air?” she asked after Ron pointed out the notice on Honeydukes door all of them wet silent and turned to her “I still think it’s a bad Idea” Hermione grumbled absently tilting her head as she stared at Ladi-Ann as if she had just noticed something off about her “Come on, Hermione it’s Christmas. Harry deserves a break” he groaned running his hands through his hair as he tried to get her to see things his way. Her hands were tied and Hermione only had one course of action and it became even more apparent when Harry asked her “Are you going to report me?” Ladi-Ann looked at Hermione’s face and knew she wouldn’t it went against everything she stood for Ron grabbed Harry’s hand and took him over to see all the candy they wanted to get “Oh my god!” she gasped covering her mouth eyes going wide as something finaly clicked it was enough to make Ladi-Ann burst out laughing 'The brightes Witch of her Age'? and she had just realised that Ladi-Ann witnessed everything from beginning to end. It was too much espeically since she had pointed out they were talking to thin air!! "What?" she questioned crossing her arms trying to see where this line of shock would lead them “You can’t tell anyone about this I’m mean not anyone” Hermione emphasised and Ladi-Ann lost her smile very quickly, she should have known better yet she should have just walked out when Potter had first shown up. Why was she always setting herself up for failure? “Who do you think I would tell?” she growled narrowing her eyes and stepping forward until she was in the other girls personal space “You could slip and tell you weasel of a cousin” she answered without hesitation she didn't really know how close the twp were all the teasing and pranks could have been faked. Lately Draco rarely even bothered Ladi-Ann so there was still a very strong possibilty of her telling him “You know everyone seems to think I tell my cousin everything I hear or see well, here’s a newsflash I DON'T like the bloody twit and all of you who think I’m anything like him can SHOVE IT!” she hissed turning and storming out of the shop, for the first time, without buying anything.

She was sitting at a table between the window and a very fine Christmas tree in the back of 'Three Broomsticks' drinking ‘Butterbeer’ when they walked in. Ron went over to the bar to talk to Rosmerta and Hermione and Harry made their way over to her. She turned more towards the window and tried to ignore them “I’m sorry about what I said in Honeydukes. It’s just that we really need you to keep Harry’s secret.” Hermione stressed as she apologised but, Ladi-Ann didn’t answer she just looked into from the window to her cup and five minutes later Ron joined them carrying three more tankards of foaming ‘Butterbeer’ “Merry Christmas!” he said raising his tankard with a big smile on his face Hermione and Harry followed suit and took large drinks from their cups as well while Ladi-Ann just stared into hers “You don’t like it?” Ron asked her licking the foam mustache from his face and going for another drink “I like it I’m just thinking” she answered not looking up at him and kept staring into her cup as if it held an answer to some problem she was having a hard time solving “About what?” Hermione asked frowning at the cup it looked like Ladi-Ann hadn't taken even one sip from it “About how none of you know me but, all of you assume things about my character” she replied still not looking up but, placing her hand on flat on the table and staring at it “I apologized about what I said in Honeydukes” Hermione said looking put out and she did but, that wasn't the point was it? “I know you did I heard you.” Ladi-Ann smiled but, there was no warmth to it “What’d you do in Honeydukes Hermione?” Harry asked glancing at his friend in question before looking back at Ladi-Ann this was the first time they had been able to be around each other without someone pulling him away. However there was a tension she was sure how to break in the air keeping him from getting any closer to figuring Ladi-Ann out “We forgot that Ladi-Ann had heard you Harry but, not seen you...” Hermione explained as if they should understand what happened next but, neither of the boys said anything and looked at her confused “She now knows about the cloak” she said slowly and as if a light switch was flipped Harry and Ron both looked at Ladi-Ann eyes four times wider “You won’t tell anyone will you?” Ron asked frowning he didn't want to assume anything but, he needed to be sure she'd keep her mouth shut “No Ron, I won’t speak a word about it” she ground out gritting her teeth in frustration though at least he had asked her if she would tell he didn't just outright assume she would. That was really all she wanted someone to ask her if she was like her cousin someone to get to know her but, no that was not in the cards for her. It seemed she was better off on her own “I asked you the same thing and you got mad!” Hermione snapped feeling as if she were wronged how was it when Ron asked he got an annoyed little grumble but, when she asked she got nearly screamed at? “No, what you did was tell me I couldn’t tell anyone, which I could if I wanted to, and then you assumed I would tell my cousin-” she said leaning forward “– you never once asked me not to tell or if I even would. You just thought I naturally would because, I’m Draco’s cousin and I’m sick and tired of people judging me based on our being related when they know nothing about me as a person!” she finished downing her ‘Butterbeer’ in one go and getting up from the table “I’d hide if I were you Mr. Potter I see teachers coming” she commented and nodding towards the door before finally walking away. She seemed to be doing an awful lot of that lately, she sighed as she made her journey through the snow.

\---

After she left 'Three Broomsticks' Ladi-Ann reached into her pocket and pulled Silver out to check on them and show them what she had caught outside one of the shops “How are you?” she asked once she wrapped them around her arm and slipped them inside her sleeve “Fine, hhhow are you?” they asked as she walked them back to school “I’m upset that people are still judging me based on who my family is” she answered honestly bringing her and their face close “It will get better” they said flicking their tongue out to touch her nose “It will get a whole lot worse before that happens. They don’t know even a half of what they think they do about me” she sighed blowing out a big puff of white vapor “Are you talking about your father?” she laughed and brought him eye level “When did you become so good at reading me?” she asked kissing him on the head “You are easssy to read” they answered sleepily closing their eyes so she put them back inside her pocket to sleep deciding to give them their gift when she got to her room walking the rest of the way back to school in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a lot of jumping around but, I tried my best to get it to flow together properly. So if you caught anything that doesn't make sense please let me know so I can go back and fix it.
> 
> Thanks! 
> 
> P.s 
> 
> The winter wonderland isn't done just yet we still have gift giving to look forward to!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of doing a lot of revamping >_< Sorry to those who've been waiting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again >_< Sorry!!

Sorry for the long Hiatus a lot has been going on I won't go into details anyway the reason for this is because, I was rereading what I've posted so far and decided that I want to rewrite the whole thing. I'm not scrapping anything I just feel that a lot was rushed and there wasn't really any context. Again sorry and hopefully I can have all the rework done soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\_(T_T)_/

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback please! Also advance warning besides this story I have one more I'm working on so updating will be kind of on the slow side. Bare with me please!!


End file.
